Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer 2
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: Sequal to Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer. I recomend reading that one before reading this one, but it's not necessary.
1. The Fairy Tail

_**Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer 2 begins!**_

_**Just to note I'm not going to follow storyline completely or soundtracks played in episode.**_

Arc 1 - Macao Arc

Chapter 1 – The Fairy Tail

-July 2. X784 Hargeon Town-

Certain white haired male walked around the town in search of anything he could do, he wore larde hooded black cloak and sunglases to cover his eyes. It's been one week since he arrived and now that everything was over he decided to return back to his home, however before he could leave for the train station he heard words that interested his sensitive ears.

„The wizard's guild, Fairy Tail... They are just the coolest." He heard blonde girl saiying but before he could approach her he noticed strange looking man coming out of bushes after asking the girl if she wanted to join Fairy Tail, this picked his interest as he never saw that man in the guild, in fact as much as he knew that man was Bora of Prominence. Then girl surprised him as she named that man.

„S-Salamander?" She asked and he soon told her that he was Fairy tail's Salamander, this angered white haired man and he walked toward them before punching man right into his face. Girl screamed as she believed that man in front of her was going to attack her.

„Fairy Tail's Salamander? How dare you use name of another wizard?!" Man roared at Bora.

„Another wizard?" Girl asked and white haired man turned his head toward her.

„He isn't Salamander, from what I know he isn't even in Fairy Tail, neither one of Fairy Tail's wizards would do something like this." Man said and girl's eyes widened.

„Who are you?" Bora asked however instead of an answer man simply steped closer to him.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Invoke Magic

„If you want to leave this town in one piece then get out of my sight, I'm already pissed of and your actions make me even angrier." Man said as calmly as he could, however due to Bora's overconfidence he attacked the man with **Prominence Whip**, however it was dodged by man who quickly counter attackeed by using **Demon Uppercut** which sent Bora flying into one of the near by streets where coincidentaly certain pink haired mage and blue cat currently were.

Bora coughed up some blood as Natsu tried to help him.

„Hey. Who are you? What hapened to you?" Natsu asked.

„I'm Fairy Tail wizard, Salamander, some thugh did this to me." Bora tried to lie once again but he didn't know that Natsu was in fact both Salamander and Fairy Tail's wizard, angered by Bora's lie Natsu punched him with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.

„Listen to me, I don't care if you are a bad person or a good one. I won't let anyone get away with pretending to be Fairy Tail's wizard!" Natsu treatened and bora tried to defend with **Hell Prominence**, which was consumed by Natsu and Bora finally realized that he was dealing with real Salamander, to probe his thought Natsu took off his coat to revela red Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder, Natsu finished Bora of with **Fire Dragon's Roar** which ended up destroying part of town in true fashion of Fairy Tail wizards. But then Natsu smelled all to familiar scent and ran toward it with Happy who flied after him.

Music Ends

-Few streets away-

„He just can't do something without breaking at least small part of something else, that Natsu." Man said with smile.

„Natsu? Are you talking about Natsu who has pink hair and blue cat who can talk and is named Happy?" Girl asked.

„Yes, I guess you already met them, by the way what's your name?" Man asked.

„I'm Lucy, nice too meet you." Lucy introduced herself.

„Well Lucy, what do you think about joining Fairy Tail?" Man asked and she had biggest smile on her face.

„Really? You are not trying to fool me or something?" She asked happily but still carefully due to what Bora just said and to that man revealed his blue cloak and soon pulled it's right sleeve up in order to show her black Fairy Tail makr on his forearm.

„You really are Fairy Tail's wizard. What's your name?" She asked and before man could answer he was interupted by Nats and Happy.

„Vergil!" They both shouted as they ran toward him as fast as they could and boy Natsu sure was fast.

„Natsu... Happy... It's good to see you again." Vergil said as he took of his cloak and unglasses to reveal golden eyes, yet another proof that one in front of them really was Vergil Leonidas.

„You... You are really alive!" Natsu cheered and Lucy's eyes widened.

„You are Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer? Vergil Leonidas? But you died!" She said as she looked at demon in question, there right in front of her was demon who was believed to be dead for almost two years.

„Vergil! We missed you so much!" Happy shouted as he cringed to demon's face while Natsu almost started crying, to hell with that now he was crying.

„Calm down Natsu, Happy, I'll explain everything but now we have to run, that is if we don't want rune knights to catch us!" Vergil exclaimed.

„Crap! Let's get out of here!" Natsu shouted as he dragged Lucy while Vergil run along with him and Happy flied.

„Why are you taking me with you?!" Lucy asked.

„Well you wanted to join our guild. Come with us." Natsu said and Lucy smiled.

„Sure." She agreeded before running away with two mages and one flying cat.

-Tommorow-

Four mages were passing close to Mt. Hakobe when Vergil suddenly stopped.

„What is it Vergil?" Natsu asked and Lucy and Happy looked at white haired mage.

„It looks like Macao has been a victim of an Take Over performed by Vulcan, my Ki Sense is not as strong as before but I can feel disturbance in his magic." Vergil explained.

„Vergil-san should we save him?" Lucy asked.

„Lucy, I told you already stop adding –san to my name, I'm neither old nor I like being called like that." Vergil siad softly and Lucy nodded, she slowly realized that Vergil wasn't as cold as she once believed, sure she knew that he was strong but she believed that demons would be somehow different.

„Al right, Vergil." She said and Vergil smiled as four mages climebed their way through the mountain and during their climbing Lucy summoned Horologium to keep herself from cold. Soon enough they encountered Mountain Vulcan.

„That's him, that Vulcan used Take Over on Macao." Vergil said.

„How do you know?" Lucy asked as she wondered what kind of abilities was Vergil using.

„It's Ki Sense, it's one of basic techniques used by demons and humans who were at some point thought how to use it, Natsu can also use it but not as good as Vergil who can trace even smallest amounts of energy and decde to who it elongs if he is familiar with that person." Happy explained.

„Now that you mention it... Why couldn't I sense you before, with your amount of power anyone could sense you, unless you were hiding?" Natsu wondered and Vergil sighed.

„Natsu to be completely frank I lost my powers, right now my magic is barely enough for me to use two Darkness Dragon's Roars and that's also only magic I'm capable of using other then few demon techniques." Vergil said and Natsu was comepletely taken by surprise along with Hgappy and Lucy.

„How?" Natsu asked.

„Let's talk about that later, once we return to our guild, now we have to save Macao." Vergil said as he prepared to attack Vulcan and Natsu joined him along with Lucy's Taurus.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Mahoukyou no Tabibito

„A human woman." Vulcan spoke up and ran toward Lucy in attempt to take her with him however he was pushed back by Vergil and Taurus who were followed by Natsu who kicked it with Fire Dragon's Talons.

„Lucy-san your body is as good as always!" Taurus commented with somehow perverted voice.

„Great, even Celestial Spirits have perverts, I should have known it." Vergil commented before returning his full attention toward Vulcan who just pushed Natsu away and sent said mage flying toward Taurus, however Vergil caught Natsu.

„I think it's time to end this. Don't you agree Natsu?" Vergil asked and Natsu smirked.

„I'm all fired up now! Let's end this!" Natsu announced and two Dragon Slayers dashed toward surprised Vulcan and punched it with combination of Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Darkness Dragon's Hard Fist. Vulcan fell down and soon it's body faded to reveal bruised Macao.

Music ends

„They did it..." Lucy muttered.

„Of course we did. Everyone in our guild is our family, and I mean everyone, Gramps and Mira, even those annoying jerks, Fairy Tail wizards always protect their friends and that's why we decided to save Macao." Natsu said and vergil smiled at the thought of Mira.

„I honestly couldn't agree more." He admitted.

-About an hour later-

Macao finally woke up only to see unfamiliar blonde girl, Natsu, Happy and Vergil, wait Vergil! He quickly pushed himself into sitting position and looked at white haired mage who he believed was dead.

„You are alive? How? How did that happen? What happened to you back then?" Macao asked multiply questions.

„I'm sorry fo worring all of you, just lots of things happened and in the same time they didn't, it's kind of hard to explain like this." Vergil said and Macao who had finally overcame his shock told them about what happened to him and how he defeated 19 Vulcans.

-Tommorow-

-Streets of Magnolia town-

Macao acompanied by Vergil, Natsu, Lucy and Happy finally returned to his son who had became sick worried, but once he saw his father young Romeo jumped into his arms and hugged him, however due to his son's sudden action Macao fell down on the ground and after heartwarming father-son reunion four mages were on their way toward their guild when Romeo called out.

„Natsu-nii! Happy! Thank you! Thank you to you two as well!" Romeo thanked four mages.

„Romeo those are new recruit Lucy and that one was Vergil, the one that I always talked about, he is alive and back to us." Macao explained and Romeo decided to add few words.

„Lucy-nee, Vergil-nii! Thank you!" He added and although everyone answered him Lucy was surprised to see that Vergil didn't seem bothered by the fact that human chiled just referded to him as an older brother in fact he had big smile on his face and was happy about that.

-Few minutes later close to Fairy Tail-

Lucy, Natsu and Happy entered the guild while vergil decided to stay out for few minutes longer in order to give Lucy time to join before announcing her return back to the guild. Needless to say he soon heard mages fighting against each other in another friendly fight, however due to having new recruit he decided to stop them and he entered the hall.

„Fairy Tail wizards!" He shouted and every single wizard looked at him, Gray let go of another mage he was holding and was about to punch, Levy lt go of her book and Cana dropped her drink, Elfman was surprised, Blaiddmon was shocked and slowly moved toward Vergil while Mira stood there refusing to belive that everything was truth, that he was alive and back, although now in new outfitthat was Vergil, her Vergil.

„Vergil!" Blaiddmon shouted with joy before jumping onto said demon, Blaiddmon even started crying and Vergil patted his head.

„Come on now, demons never cry." Vergil said and Blaiddmon slowly stopped his tears and simply holded onto his best friend.

„Why couldn't I sense you?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil sighed.

„I'll explain everything but first I should say hi to everyone, don't you think?" Vergil said and as if on cue both Levy and Cana hugged him in tight embrace.

„Welcome back Vergil-nii." Two said in union as Blaiddmon pushed himself out of breath taking hug and moved back on his favorite place, Vergil's shoulder while Vergil hugged two girls.

„Welcome back Vergil!" Entire guild cheered as some cried tears of happiness Master came down and welcomed Vergil with fatherly hug before wolcoming Lucy and deciding to take Mira's job and give Lucy her Fairy Tail mark, all that time Mira looked at Vergil who finally turned his full attention toward her as entire guild calmed down in order to give two mages space and time that they despertely needed.

„Mira..." Vergil tried to explain but he recieved furious glare from Mira, something that noone had recieved ever since that day.

„Don't speak, I don't want to hear any excuses. You were alive and you didn't return to us. Can you even comperhand with pain everyone felt, with pain that I felt? I believed in you but you betrayed that trust." Mira said as her tears fell down and she tried to leave but Vergil followed her into basement of the guild's building.

„Mira wait!" Vergil called out but she didn't listen and when he realized that she would keep acting like that he pinned her to the wall, she tried to push him back but even though he was now much weaker and she felt that now that they were close he was still stronger then here when it came to brutal force.

„I wanted to return I just couldn't, demon world was almost destroyed and I couldn't leave up until one month ago, however due to other evants I had to stay for another three weeks, last week I had used to check some things in this world, I couldn't return so just listen to what I have to say." He tried to explain with least amount of words and he felt her resistance fading and turning into tight hug which he returned.

„I'm sorry I was angry, happy, I don't even know, I was confused and I wanted answers right away, even though I knew you would explain everything as soon as you could, I also knew that you most likely had a good reason for this but my anger just blinded me back there." She said.

„I missed you." Vergil said and Mira smiled.

„I missed you too."

„Somehow I can't help but to think that you wanted to make me come here and spend some time with me on your own." Vergil joked.

„Listen... About that boyfriend thing from last time we talked, it's a lie, I kind of wanted to see your reaction." Mira said.

„It's all right, I guess that deep down I knew it." Vergil said as two enjoyed each others compyny before returning back to the rest of their Guild and they cheered along with Lucy who found out from Cana about Vergil and Mira's feelings for each other.

„It's time for me to explain everything." Vergil said as everyone sat down to listen to what happened.

Macao Arc - Finished

_**That's it for this chapter. As you can see this chapter is much longer then most of chapter from my previous story,however updates will come slower then before because I now have to watch episodes, place Vergil in them and cover more episodes in one chapter, but I'll update at least once a week.**_

_**Next Arc – Daybreak arc**_

_**Next Chapter – Consequences Of Battle**_


	2. Consequences Of Battle

**_Something I forgot to add in last chapter:_**

„Talking"

„_Thinking_"

„**Abillities or Powers**"

„**_Author Note_**"

_**Now that I finished this, answers on reviews:**_

_**Animesworld – Thank you for your review. I guess I'll answer instead of Vergil. „I'm home". **_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for your review.**_

Arc 2 – Daybreak Arc

Chapter 2** - **Consequences Of Battle

„It's time for me to explain everything." Vergil said as everyone sat down to listen to what happened.

„While I fought against Mundus demon world recieved lots of demage, however it could still continue existing, that is if I won, but that changed when Mundus began asbsorbing it's energy. Once he took all of it demon world was fifteen minutes from exploding, because of that energy he transformed into Armageddemon. That form had power that I couldn't even compare with, that is until Wargreymon unleashed his ultimate transformation and he, Rebellion and myself combined our powers and I achieved new form Chaos Wargreymon." Vergil started his explanation as everyone listened with complete focus, even Lucy who hadn't even been in the Guild for one hour was listening wwithout allowing anything to break her attention, after all it wasn't everyday that she could listen to the story of how Vergil was still alive.

„After transforming I used technique called **Termination**, it killed Mundus but it didn't stop demon world from falling apart, so I had no choice but to use all the energy i had left and believe me when I say that after transforming in Chaos Wargreymon I had lots of it, seeing that the only option I had was to puor all my energy into demon world I did just that. However it took year and half for it to become stable and during that period of time noone could find or conntact anyone in it let alone get in or out of it. Demon world was saved but on the other hand I paid my price, using Chaos Wargreymon form comes with price, mine was losing almost all of my power, fortunately with chance of regaining it. This leaves me with enough power to use two **Darkness Dragon's Roars** per day and **Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic** is only magic I can use right now, although I can use some demonic techniques, to put it bluntly right now I'm most likely weaker then Natsu, however my experiance is still far above his so all in all I guess I could go up against Erza." Vergil said and everyone finally understood why they couldn't find him and why his power felt so weak when compared to his previous state.

„Last thing is about last month, first three weeks I had no other option but to stay in demon world in order to make sure everything is fine as for last week traveled around to check on demons that were sent into this world by Mundus in somehow sealed state, however I found only few, so bad news are, there are some demons that could attack this world at certain point of time." Vergil finished and everyone was silent for few moments before everyone other then Vergil shouted.

„Let's throw a party for Vergil's return!" They cheered and Vergil couldn't believe his ears, those crazy wizards just forgot about possibly evil demon attacking and started having fun, he startedlaughing, this sure was Fairy tail that he remembered, even if there was one person missing, Lisanna. When he saw her grave few days ago when he checked Magnolia he was devastated, girl that he saw as his little sister was dead and he couldn't be there to stop that or at least comfort Mira and Elfman, he felt helpless and for the second time in his entire life he broke ultimate law of demons, he let lonely tear fall down his cheek and on the ground.

-Tommorow-

After chating with other wizards Vergil was about to go on for a job when he heard Levy complaining about not taking some job that would be paid 200,000 jewels and Makarov then commenting about reward beng risen to 2,000,000 jewels.

„Old Man, is there any problem with me and Blaiddmon joining Natsu, Lucy and Happy?" Vergil asked with smirk.

„Huh? You want to join them? I thought you would rather go on a job that asks for some action." Makarov said.

„Is there something on your mind?" Mira asked and Vergil nodded as Blaiddmon jumped on his shoulder.

„It sounds interesting, reward for destroying a book shouldn't be even 200,000 let alone 2,000,000 so I want to see what happens and I'm actuall thinking about joining someone's team." Vergil said and everyone present looked at him with shocked expression, even Blaiddmon was shocked at first.

„Are you saying that you want to work with someone on simple missions and all that?" Makarov asked and Vergil simply nodded.

„I see, I guess that now that you don't have to worry about Mundus you will have more free time, so being in team with someone is actually understandable, even for you." Mira said with warm smile which was returned by Vergil.

„I'll see you soon." Vergil and Blaiddmon said in unision as they left the building.

„It's great to see those two together again, don't you think so Master, Mira?" Levy asked and two mages nodded.

-After some time-

Natsu defeated Vanish Brothers however Virgo's eyes began glowing, in the same time Everlue was holding Lucy's arms while attemting to break them since she refused to hand over book that she took. However before he could react they saw blue flash and Everlue was struck by fist directly to his face, punch was powerful enough to make him let go of Lucy and push him few meters away. Lucy looked up to see slightly panting Vergil.

„Lucy! Ah Vergil what are you doing here?" Happy asked even though he was happy to see two demons.

„Hey I'm here as well!" Blaiddmon shouted.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Lucy Gambaru

„I got kind of interested in that job so I came here to help you out a bit, anyway I used **Flash Step** to get here so I'm tired and that means we have to end this quickly, Blaiddmon, Lucy, Happy." Vergil said and four of them stood together.

„So you have one cat, one dog and another weakling, that won't change things, ugly." Everlue said.

However Everlue used his magic to buy himself time and told them how he forced Kemu Zaleon to write a book that had Everlue as a main character, while he did that he did his best to hit Vergil or Lucy, however due to Vergil's Ki Sense ability Everlue couldn't even approach them and Vergil gave Lucy enough time to say what she had.

„You have no imagination, have you? It's truth that this book contains everything about how it was written, but the words that Kemu Zaleon left in this book were nothing as petty as that. The real secret is something else!" She said and Vergil smirked as he pused Everlue back.

„What, what?" Happy asked.

„The real secret?" Everlue wondered.

„That's why I'm not going to let you have this book. In fact you never had a right to have it in the first place! **Gate Of The Giant Crab I open Thee! Cancer**!" She said as she summoned her Celestial Spirit Cancer and happy fantasized about Cancer ending his sentence with –kani.

„Lucy, how would you like your hair done today –ebi? Cancer asked completely crashing Happy's hopes while doing it.

„We are in battle, beat up that old man!" She said but before Cancer, Blaiddmon or Vergil could react Everlue summoned Virgo, who had Natsu on her back.

„That Natsu... How can he be so reckless?" Vergil wondered.

„You have a right to criticize him because?" Blaiddmon asked indicating that Vergil had no right to talk about someone being reckless, however before they could blink Natsu finished Virgo of with **Fire Dragon's Eruption** and Vergil honestly felt proud at destructive force of Natsu's technique, to end everything Vergil caught Everlue in splits of seconds to allow Cancer to finished man off.

Three mages, one cat and one wolf-like demon soon left now collapsing mansion and went to meet with Kaby, their customer once again.

„We'll wait for you here, so finish things quickly." Vergil said and Natsu nodded with smile.

-Tommorow-

„So do you want to join us? We will make awesome team!" Natsu asked and Lucy looked at two demons hopefully.

„Sure, I wanted to join someone anyway." Vergil answered and Blaiddmon nodded in agreement mages walked with exceptions being Happy who was on Natsu's head, Blaiddmon who was on vergil's shoulder and Lucy who once again used Holorogium. However before they could celebrate vergil called out.

„Come out Gray, I know you are here." He said and Gray came out of bushes.

„What are you doing here bastard?" Natsu asked.

„Why is he in his underwear? –She says" Holorogium said Lucy's words.

„I was looking for a bathroom." Gray answered.

„Then why did you strip beofre finding it exebitionist?" Natsu mocked and Vergil sighed.

„Some thing never change..." Vergil said.

„Aren't you supposed to stop them? –She says?" Holorogium once again said.

„Let them be, they never learn anyway. Also we don't want to take Erza's duty away." Blaiddmon commented and Natsu and Gray shivered.

„Now that you mention Erza, she'lll come back soon." Gray said and Natsu had expression that was between shocked and scared as Natsu, Happy and Gray tried to explain how much of a monster Erza is but then Vergil fired **Darkness Dragon's Roar** as Natsu, Gray and Happy looked at destruction caused by it before shouting.

„He is still a monster!" They shouted but soon noticed few figures lying on the ground.

„They tried to ambush us, but they should have known that it won't work, not with Vergil around." Blaiddmon said.

„Who are you? Start talking or I'll beat every information out of you." Vergil threatened.

„We are from Eisenwald!" They answered but Vergil wasn't satisfied with answer.

„Why were you trying to ambush us?" He demanded.

„We were hungry so we wanted to eat those two." One of the mages said as he pointed out toward Happy and Blaiddmon only to recieve kick right into his face.

„Blaiddmon and Happy aren't food you got that?!" Furious Vergil said.

„Why are mages from Eisenwald here?" Blaiddmon asked and seeing that they had no other choise mages told were about tell them about Lullaby, however onle it's name was said before they disappeared in shadows and Vergil tried to locate new mage.

„There's no point..." He muttered.

„Yes, he is already too far away, whoever that is he sure is fast." Gray said.

„Let's go home before Erza arrives!" Natsu shouted and group continue their trip back to Magolia.

Daybreak Arc – Finished

_**That's it for this chapter, as you can see I'm making some changes in original plot, but writing first episodes is something I'm finding hard to do, there aren't many evants or battles and they were used for introducing characters, so fitting Vergil into it is much harder then I thought, however I believe that adding him in later arcs will be much easier, to be frank I actually thought about skipping Macao, Daybreak and most of Lullyby Arcs but I decided to go against that and write them anyway so this arc isn't as good as previos. Anyway Vergil and Blaiddmon are now part of Team Natsu and yes I know I could have made him go only with Blaiddmon and maybe Mira but Fairy tail is more about bonds and friendship rather then jobs and fighting, at least in my opinion and as much as I enjoy a good fight I believe that making Vergil's bonds with other wizards more apparent is just as important as piece of action and that's what stories that continue original fairy tail's Dark Slayer are going to be, combination of bonding, friendship and battle.**_

_**Also I decided on few pairings that I'll have other then Vergil and Mira, those are:**_

_**GrayxCana**_

_**JellalXErza (Now whether you like it or not I don't really care because Erza's feelings for Jellal and his feelings for Erza are as clear as day)**_

_**NatsuxLucy**_

_**Possible**_

_**GajeelxLevy**_

_**ElfmanxEvergreen**_

_**And maybe someone for Lisanna, Juvia and Laxus. However each one of these pairings are going to be minor and noticable on only few ocassions, main one is VergilxMira and you all read how slow it actually makes any progress. (I'm not that big fan of romance centered stories, but I don't mind it, I believe that a good story needs to have a bit of everything, suspense, action, humor if possible, tragedy, romance and so on.)**_

_**Next Arc – Lullaby Arc**_

_**Next Chapter – Fairies VS Eisenwald**_


	3. Fairies VS Eisenwald

_**Answers on reviews:**_

_**blazeinferno –Thank you for your review. **_

Arc 3 – Lullaby Arc

Chapter 3 – Fairies VS Eisenwald

-Fairy Tail building-

„Mira-chan, three beers over this way, if you please!" Mage asked for beers.

„Coming!" She announced much to Vergil's annoyance, he even turned away just so that he could make torture less painful then it already was.

„Come on, go on a date with me, Mira-chan." Wakaba said and that was it Vergil broke his water filled glass and few dris of blood fell on the floor, however due to guild being as noisy as usual noone other then Lucy noticed it.

„But, Dear. You have a wife don't you?" Mira asked as she transformed into Wakaba's wife.

„Please stop that Mira-chan!" Wakaba exclaimed.

„That idiot, Vergil is right over there and from the looks of it he doesn't look pleased." Macao said and Cana turned her attention toward Vergil who now had his hand being bandaged by Blaiddmon and Lucy.

„Vergil-nii... He knows Mira loves him and yet he refuses to confess to her... Macao don't you think that it's strange?" She asked.

„I'm not sure, it might look strange but he is actually restricting himself, just look at those two they would already be in each others arms if it wasn't for Mira's now softer personallity and vergil's self restriction. Right now Vergil doesn't have to worry about Mundus so I don't get it. Why is he doing this to both him and Mira?" Macao wondered.

„Ne, Vergil why are you so annoyed with Mira-san's actions." Lucy asked and Vergil's eyebrow flinched and Lucy was almost about to get away but he suddenly said.

„They add –chan to her name... she serves drinks... she is a model and all those perverts get to see her in bikini... she doesn't even notice those stares she gets, in only one week I saw countless old bastards looking at her pictures... How am I supposed to act when they look at the girl I love with those perverted gazes?!" Vergil almost shouted and Lucy smiled at her teammate.

„You really love Mira-san very much, don't you." Lucy stated.

„I do..." He admitted.

„Why don't you tell her?" Lucy asked.

„There was that one time when she decided to hide something important from me, something about her feelings, because of that I can't do anything." Vergil admitted as he remembered certain event that happened four years ago.

„What did she hide?" Curious Blaiddmon asked.

„Wait even you don't know?" Lucy asked and Blaiddmon nodded.

„It's nothing..." Vergil muttered as his face became redder then tomato.

„Come on Vergil tell us!" Lucy demanded now even more curious to learn what happened and this caught attention of entire Guild.

„Don't you have rent to pay, why don't you do a job or something?" Vergil asked as he tried to change subject and luckly for him it worked.

-Five minutes later-

„We are in trouble!" Loke shouted snapping Vergil out of his thoughts and Vergil prepared to fight.

„Erza is back." Loke said and vergil calmed down unlike most of the Guild.

„So it's just Erza." He said and most of the Guild, with exceptions being Mira, Blaiddmon and Lucy shouted at him.

„It's not just Erza it's the Erza!" They shouted and he glared at them.

„Are you sure Erza is one that you should be scared of?" He asked in dangerously low tone and everyone remembered strenght of S-class mage that defeated Gildarts at the age of 12.

At that moment Erza entered the hall and started lecturing everyone until familiar voice spoke up.

„As bossy as always I see." Vergil said and her eyes widened as she shoot her gaze toward golden eyes demon.

„Vergil..." She said and walked to him.

„Welcome back." She said as she extended her armored hand toward supposed to be dead mage.

„She accepted it just like that!" Everyone shouted as Vergil holded her hand in a friendly shake.

„When have you returned?" Erza asked.

„Few days ago." He answered and she nodded.

„I see that you lost most of your powers, I hope you'll find some time to tell me what happened even though I believe that you already told everyone." Erza said.

„Sure, I'll tell you."

„Good, now Natsu and Gray I want you two to help me with something and now that Vergil is back I guess I could ask you to come with us. So can you do that Vergil?" Erza asked and Vergil nodded.

„Erza, Natsu, Gray an Vergil, I never even imagined it before but this could be and probably is Fairy Tail's ultimate team." Mira said

„If you are asking for help then I'll do it with plesure, by the way I have one request."

„And that is?"

„We are taking Blaiddmon, Happy and newest recruit Lucy along with us." Vergil said and Erza nodded before walking to Lucy in order to introduce herself.

„I'm Erza, nice too meet you."

„I'm Lucy, new recruit thanks for having me." Lucy said.

„We are leaving tommorow morning. Make preparations." She ordered to those who now assembled new team.

-Tommorow –

Team Natsu was on the railway station preparing to get onto the trai when Natsu spoke up.

„Erza, Vergil I have one condition before we go." Natsu said.

„You want to fight against us, don't you?" Vergil asked and Natsu nodded.

„Erza it won't be like last time, as for you Vergil I want to show you just how much I have improved and defeat you while doing so." Natsu said and seeing his resolve was strong two mages nodded.

„I accept you challange." Erza sad.

„Same goes for me, show me what you can do." Vergil answered.

„All right! I'm all fired up!" Burning Natsu shouted, however only few moments later he struggled with his motion sickness, Natsu was sitting next to window with Vergil next to him and next to Vergil was Gray, in front of male part of the team two non-human members of it sat on one seat, next to them was Lucy and last one was Erza. _**(Yeah I know trains aren't like that but I decided to change that.)**_

In order to help Natsu with his motion sickness Erza told him to sit next to her and by doing so she also implied that Lucy needed to change her seat as well, however instead of helping Natsu she knocked him out with a punch right into his stomach.

„So Erza, why do you need our help?" Vergil asked and Erza began explaining.

„Our opponents are dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do something with some magic called Lullaby." She said.

„Lullaby, if I remember it right it's name of one of those Zeref's so called demon." Vergil said and clenched his fist.

„Zeref's demon? Wait why so called demon?" Gray asked.

„From what I have heard Zeref created some demons by using is magic. Creating demons? Don't make me laugh, those imposters' powers are nonesense when compared to power of real things. So called demons, that's what those things are, nothing more and nothing else." Vergil said.

-After some time-

Group left their train in Oshibana, however due to Natsu staying behind Erza pulled emergency stopping device that enede up stopping the train and the group took magic driven four wheeler and Vergil gave his energy while Erza drived.

„Oi Vergil! Isn't this a bad idea?" Gray asked.

„It's not. I can fight without magic and Erza is right now one that should perserve as much magic power as she can, since she doesn't have motion sicknes this is the best solution we have and on top of everything, you, Natsu, Blaiddmon and Lucy can fight along with Erza if I'm unable to do that and Blaiddmon can use attack that I'll be able to eat." Vergil explained as they caught up with train and Natsu jumped out of its window, Natsu was about to crash into Gray but Vergil stood up even though he had amssive headache and felt sick due to transportation.

„Erza continue driving, now that we are close to the train I can feel magic power of that mage who saved group from few days ago, you see we were almost ambushed by group of Eisenwald mages and they mentioned Lullaby, now I can sense same mage that saved those bastards. If I have to guess he is also from Eisenwald so that would mean that he either knows something or has Lullaby." Vergil ordered and Erza did as he had told her.

„Vergil is right... there is someone with... strange flute on that train... and he is from Eisenwald..." Natsu breathed out as he strugled with his sickness and Vergil handed him to Lucy, Happy and Blaiddmon. With that group continue to persue train, but Erza suddenly chanded her direction and drove them to near by hill so that they could watch train without getting caught. They saw Erigor taking Lullaby and decided to act Happy got Natsu down while Gray created stairs for himself, Vergil, Lucy and Erza.

„Lets stop their plan, whatever it is it can't be good." Vergil said.

„Since you haven't used all of your magic power you'll be able to fight against them Vergil, well I hope." Blaiddmon said.

„Don't add „I hope." If you want to sound like you believ in something!" Vergil and Lucy said together.

Eisenwald mages tried to get away but Vergil blasted now empty train with his Darkness Dragon's Roar, with this Eisenwald mages were stuck on the station along with other passangers, however Vergil Flash Stepped between two groups while others finally joined him.

„No way... Dark Slayer..." Erigor muttered as he stared at Vergil.

„What about that? Are you scared?" Vergil asked and Erigor smirked.

„Don't get overconfident right now, fly." He mocked however Vergil didn't bother to show any signs of anger.

„Let's separate and take out whoever gets in our hands." Vergil said and everyone but Lucy and Happy nodded.

„Separate?" Lucy asked somewhat scared of all those mages she saw in front of her.

„You can stay with Happy if you want." Vergil said calmly.

„That's not what I thought!" Lucy paniced.

„Don't worry I'll stay with you two." Blaiddmon said and happy cheered.

„Not to sound rude or anything but aren't your fighting skills on Happy's level?" Lucy asked.

„No, please Lucy don't underestimate me, I'm demon as well. Demon Trigger." Blaiddmon transformed and Lucy stared at him.

„Lets do this!" Blaiddmon exclaimed and group separated.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Erza's Theme

Erza **Requiped** a sword and defended from multiply attackers before taking all of them out with few swings of her sword, before **Requiping** it into the axe and later in twin swords. She took out good number of her opponents but seeing that there were still many she **Requiped **her armor **Heaven's Wheel Armor**.

„Dance, my blades.**Circle Sword**." She attacked and took out her opponents, in the same time Blaiddmon bet up group of mages with shere brute force while Lucy fought in her own way by once again using Cancer. On the other side Gray was fighting against Rayule. Rayule was using his magic, **Urumi**, however Gray proved to be to much for dark mage.

„Time i spent training with Vergil and on my own was more then enough to make me become strong enough to defeat likes of you with my eyes closed." Gray announced and stood in his **Ice-make** stance before creating **Ice-make: Hammer** which was somehow dodged by Rayule, but Gray didn't stop he quickly grabbed dak mage and froze him. With that only few mages were left to defeat and Natsu was fighting against Kageyama.

Unlike Rayule Kageyama was putting up a good resistance whit his **Shadow Magic**, in fact his **Shadow Kbuckle** had Natsu slightly in trouble, then Kageyama unleashed his strongest technique, **Shadow Orochi**, which was countered by **Fire Dragon's Inferno** which burned shadows down and Natsu finished him off with **Fire Dragon's Roar**. In the same time Vergil easely defeated both Byard and Karacka with combination of **Shock** and **Demon Uppercut** and now only Erigor stood among his fallen guildmates.

Music ends

„It's over Erigor." Vergil said before jumping toward Erigor attempting to hit him with **Darkness Dragon's Hard Fist**, however he along with everyone else was trapped in **Wind Wall** and his attack was pushed back by massive wind power.

_**That's it for this chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter – Tension Between Former Lightning And Lightning**_


	4. Tension Between Lightnings

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno –Thank you for your review and for being such an awesome reviewer, if it wasn't for your reviews I wouldn't find that much motivation and endurance to post new chapters as often as I do. **_

Chapter 4 – Tension Between Former Lightning And Lightning

The group was trapped inside of Erigor's **Wind Wall**, however both Vergil and Natsu refused to give up as Vergil pushed Kageyama up.

„How can we get out? You better start talking or I'll be forced to beat it out of you." Vergil said and Kageyama was about to break Erigor's spell on his own when one of the Eisenwald mage Karacka stabbed him in the back, Karacka was about to kill Kageyama but Vergil caught man's hand before he could push his knife further. However demage was already done as Kageyama fought to stay alive.

„Wasn't he your friend? Wasn't he a friend from the same guild as you?! You bastard!" Enraged Natsu shouted as he punched Karacka with flame engulfed fist.

„This isn't good, we have to find another way to get out." Vergil said.

„Can't you use one of your techniques?" Gray asked and Vergil sighed.

„**Darkness Dragon's Vortex** could get me and one more person at most out, but I don't have enough power to get all of us out, although it's true that it's technique for transportation and sometimes for attack it depands on user's magic power when it comes to distance, time that it stays useful and size of it. Right now I cn make it only for two persons and it would last only enough time for those two to pass through. Problem is that it will take a lot of magic and I can't send more then one of you as I must be second person due to it being currently unstable."

„Can I ask why is it unstable?" Lucy asked.

„It's because of the fact that I'm still adjusting to lack of power I have and this wind is jamming transportaton techniques." He explained and they nodded.

„All right! Let's go Vergil!" Natsu said and Vergil nodded.

„Then it's two of us. **Darkness Dragon's Vortex**!" Vergil used his technique and before anyone could make any attempt to stop two **Dragon Slayers** they left.

-With Vergil and Natsu-

„How are we going to catch up with Erigor and where is he anyway?" Natsu wondered and Vergil grabbed him by his waistcoat and started **Flash Stepping** over the railway.

„Oi Vergil where are you going?" Natsu demanded to know.

„Use your **Ki Sense** and you'll find out." Vergil said and Natsu concentrated as hard as he could.

„I can feel **Wind mage** in our way. What about him?"

„That's Erigor you idiot! Forget that, although you can use it to some extent you still lack ability to follow those you sense, however you have your nose so I guess that makes things better, anyway with Lullaby and the way Erigor is heading he is probably going to attack Guild Masters." Vergil said and Natsu's eyes widened.

„Then you must hurry up!" Natsu shouted.

„I know I'm doing my best here!"

-Few minutes later-

Erigor was getting closer and closer to his goal when he felt himself getting kicked in the back, he turned his head around as he fell down on the railway and saw Natsu above him with Vergil only few meters away in position that gave away the fact that it was Vergil who threw Natsu.

„Thanks Vergil! Rest for a while I'll beat this one." Natsu said as he set his fists on flames.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Natsu's theme

Natsu attemted to punch Erigor with flame engulfed fist however Erigor blocked it with his scythche, Natsu continued his assault and made Erigor flee to the sky. Annoyed by Natsu's confidence Erigor used **Storm Bringer** and sent it toward Natsu who was pushed back by Vergil before he could even try to block or dodge. Powerful wind cut Vergil's body and eventually sent him flying off of the railway and with current exastion Vergil was about to fall into canyon.

„Vergil!" Natsu shouted as he launched his flames toward Vergil, flames surrounded him and lifted him up back to safety of railway.

„Thanks Natsu, I see you learned how to change properties of your fire, good job." Vergil said.

„I'll finish this bastard off. **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted as he fired his roar at Erigor who was forced to use **Storm Mail** to defend himself, with his **Roar** being unsuccesful Natsu charged with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** but wind around Erigor was strong enough to blow Natsu's flames away.

„It looks like you lack your destructive power without those flames, too bad for you... Flames will never defeat wind!" Erigor said without ending his magic.

Enraged Natsu's flames went wild as Erigor used his **Emera Baram**, however Natsu used **Fire Dragon's Inferno** more on instincts then anything else and Vergil used **Darkness Dragon's Guard** to protect Natsu after weakened **Emera Baram** went through **Fire Dragon's Inferno**.

„Natsu! Defeat him now!" Vergil shouted and Natsu nodded.

„It's over Erigor!" Natsu shouted as his flames of emotions used Erigor's wind to get stronger with **Storm Mail** gone Natsu attacked and defeated Erigor with **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** only few moments before Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Blaiddmon who tracked Vergil and Natsu's energy in order to find two mages arrived along with Kageyama.

Music ends

„ I guess Erigor was stronger then we thought." Gray said as he noticed blood dripping from wounds that Vergil recieved while he protected Natsu, he had small cut on his right cheek and few cuts on his arms.

„It would be better to say that I became weak." Vergil said.

„Can you move?" Erza asked.

„Sure, I'm not that injured." He replied and Erza nodded however Kageyama's shadow took Lullaby and he was about to flee, howevermagic four wheeler was crushed by Vergil and now transformed Blaiddmon's combined attack, although they left Kageyama uninjured.

„There's no point in continuing this, killing Guild Masters won't make any difference. You'll just destroy your own future and future of those that have nothing to do with this and as much as I don't care about your life, or your decisions, I can not let you do something that will affect lives of so many people in such a negative way." Vergil said and Kageyama dropped to his knees.

„I surrender." He admitted and gave Lullaby to Vergil who was about to destroy it, however before he could do that it transformed into it's real form much to Lucy's horror.

„So that's Lullaby." Vergil said with annoyance clearly present on his face.

„I'll devour your souls small flies!" Lullaby said and Vergil blasted it's head with Ki Blast and albeit it wasn't that powerful Lullaby turned to her attacker.

„I can't believe that you have guts to call yourself a demon. Let me show you just how strong real demons are." Vergil breathed out.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Vergil Battle 1

„Leave this imposter to me, I'm more then enough to take care of it, I'll just need Blaiddmon's help to recover part of my strenght." Vergil said and Blaiddmon fired **Darkness Wave** at him, with that consumed Vergil's energy bursted as he flied up to face Lullaby.

Lullaby tried t hit him with a beam, however Vergil dodged it and used **Aerial Cross **which hit Lullaby straight into it's face, Vergil continued with **Stinger** which pierced Lullaby's head, however it wasn't enough to kill it so Vergil punched it with **Shock** surprising even Erza with the way he used it as it was normaly used on the ground and demaged opponent, but using it on opponent was new, although it proved to have greater effect then usual as Lullaby started falling down and Vergil fired **Darkness Dragon's Roar** from above and used **Darkness Dragon's Eruption **from below to finish it off.

Music ends

„Incredible!" Lucy exlaimed as she stared at effect of destructive power Vergil had, but her awe was completely crushed when she saw big part of an railway and even few mountains destroyed and with combination of demage they did to that station while fighting against Eisenwald meant one thing, trouble.

„That's Vergil for you." Natsu said.

„Let's go to report destuction of Lullaby and evants that happened to Master." Erza said and others nodded as Vergil joined them.

-Two days later-

After meeting with Makarov and other Guild Masters Team Natsu had explained what happened, emotions and reactions were mixed, Makarov was proud of his mages and bragged about it to other Guild Masters, although he wasn't that happy with demage they had caused. Every other Master was shocked to see Vergil alive but two had rather unique reaction, Goldmine had welcomed him back and Bob, well Bob was simply Bob, he was happy and frinedly, more like flirtatious but that's just how Blue Pegasus' Master was and even though it creeped him out Vergil had to accept that, but accepting it never ment going along with it as he quickly stepped away from Bob with simple line.

„I'm sorry Mater Bob, however I'm already interested in certain girl." Was line that made Bob turn his attention toward Natsu and Gray but not before he kindly welcomed Vergil back, this time with simple words. But now that it was all over and everyone returned home Vergil was enjoying his short walk toward Fairy Tail with Blaiddmon sitting on his left shoulder. Two demons had one goal, to go and watch Natsu's duel with Erza and later Vergil would take him on as well, his attention was caught by Lucy calling their team the strongest.

„Strongest team?" Gray asked.

„You, Natsu, Erza and Vergil. You four are top mages of Fairy Tail." She said.

„Huh? That's dumb. Vergil is much weaker then he was before if he was at his best then we could be called strongest team of Fiore in terms of strenght, however now it's just domb. Who told you something like that." Gray said and at this Mira started crying, needless to say Vergil was pissed off.

„Oh, it was Mira-chan..." Gray tried to apologize but once he sensed ergil's presance he turned around only to face angry demon.

„Gray. You should know that I don't like to see Mira crying." He started calmly but Gray knew better then to relax, Vergil could still beat him up, albeit with some difficulty now and then Vergil continued.

„Don't make her cry is that clear, next time you'll have to fight me." Vergil said and Gray nodded.

„I recorganize Natsu and Gray's manly spirit, but I wouldn't call them the strongest, there are many powerful mages like me." Elfman said.

„Erza is strongest woman in Fairy Tail that one is for sure."

„When it comest to males, there are Laxus and mystogan, however with Vergil back their position of strongest is questionable." Droy said.

„No offense Vergil, but sense you lost most actually almost all of your powers I doubt you can stand up to Laxus, he became monster, seriously his lighnings are extremely strong." Jet said.

„Jet! Vergil-nii's strenght is something you shouldn't question, even if isn't ready to take on Laxus now he'll be able to do it soon and we don't even know if he can or can't stand up to Laxus right now." Levy defended her surrogate brother.

„It's alright Levy, right now strongest mage of Fairy Tail is without an question Gildarts." Vergil said and turned his attention to match in front of him, Erza was in her **Flame Empress Armor** and that gave her advantage, however Vergil knew that Natsu's fire was now much stronger and that he could put up a good fight against Erza.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Invoke Magic

Natsu attacked Erza with flame powered up fists however she dodged and slashed her sword toward Natsu who ducked under it and used **Fire Dragon's Talons** however Erza blocked it and attempted to attack Natsu who quickly stepped back and used **Fire Dragon's Eruption** which caused Erza to step back as well. Two mages continued battle and before Erza's flaming sword could clash with Natsu's burning fist, frog like creature stopped their battle.

Music ends

„Stop right there, I'm messenger from Council, due to property demage during battle against Eisenwald you are charged with eleven counts of criminal property demage, Erza Scarlet and Vergil Leonidas, you are under arrest." Messenger said much to the shock of entire Guild. Two mages went after messenger but Vergil stopped next to Natsu.

„Listen this is most likely just a set up, so don't do anything. If we need help I'll make sure you know it so just believe in me." Vergil wishpered and although unwillingly Natsu nodded and even though he wanted to act right away he decided to believe in Vergil.

-Some time later – Council's Fiore Branch-

Vergil and Erza walked down the hall next to messenger when Vergil noticed blue haired man who to Vergil's surprise made Erza's eyes widen.

„Siegrain!" She breathed out and once she put up a guard Vergil realized that this man might have something to do with Erza so he decided to keep an eye on the man.

„Long time no see Erza. Don't be so on guard. This is a **Thought Projection**, my body is currently in ERA. Same goes for those old man, after all it's not like they would come all the way here for something like this." Man said as he stepped closer to trio.

„I see, so this is all your doing." Erza said and this picked Vergl's interest even more.

„Don't be harsh I'm on Fairy Tail's side after all. I see Dark Slayer is here as well, would you mind giving me a moment with Erza?" Siegrain said and surprisingly to him Vergil stepped in front of Erza.

„I do mind if you have to ask, I don't care if Erza is stronger then me right now or not, however I see almost everyone in the Guild as my family, that goes for Erza as well, she seems to be bothered by you being here so I won't leave. If you have anything to say to her say it while I'm here, if my presence is bothering you then bear with it and keep what you anted to say to her for yourself." Vergil said much to both Siegrain and Erza's surprise. Siegrain was surprised by Vergil's decision and Erza was surprised to hear that even after almost two years he still cared about everyone in Fairy Tail.

„I understand, then I shall leave now, we'll see in the court." Siegrain said and after few hours two mages returned back to the guild and explained that everything was simply a formallity in order to preserve order in Fiore much to everyone's relief. Natsu on the other hand jumped toward Erza who now ate her beloved cake, however Erza knocked him out with one punch much to everyone's amusement.

Vergil laughed at the sight in front of him as he sat next to Makarov, however he started feeling sleepy but due to resistance he gained during all trainings he recieved and Wargreymon who gave him almost complete imunnity to kind of techniques that would make him sleep or techniques that attacked his mind. Still him being able to resist didn't mean that others would resist as well everyone other then Makarov fell asleep and before Mira could hit the floor Vergil caught her and held her up as he moved over her bar in order to make her more comfortable while sleeping. He looked up to see one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, Mystogan walking pass other sleeping mages and taking a job.

„Long time no see, Mystogan." Vergil said.

„Vergil. Welcome back." Mystogan said few short but for Vergil meaningfull words, after all Vergil had few encounters with Mystogan and knew that man was as silent as he could be so three words were rather enough for Vergil.

Mystogan soon left and lifted his sleeping magic leaving now sleepy mages to explain who is he to confused Lucy and once Gray said that only Makarov and vergil know how he looks like all too familiar voice spoke up.

„No. I know how he looks like. Mystogan's shy, keep your nosses outta it!" Laxus said from the second floor much to everyone's surprise and soon rather excpected words were heard.

„Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu challanged.

„You were just beat by Erza few seconds ago." Gray commented.

„That's right if you can't even defeat Erza there's no way you can defeat me." Laxus mocked.

„What are you implying?" Erza question and gray tried to calm her down.

„That I am the strongest. That old man won't return and Vergil turned into a weakling, just like Mirajane, Erza is no match for me and I'm not going to give my place to Mystogan." Laxus said.

„Then come down here and prove it, jerk!" Natsu challanged once again but Laxus mocked him to come up himself which Natsu would do if Makarov hadn't punched him with his huge fist.

„You can't go up there, not yet." Makarov said and just as Laxus tried to mock everyone once again he felt fist colliding with his right cheek and sending him flying toward first floor, however he regained his composure and with ease stayed on his feet after he connected with the floor. Needless to say he was pissed off that he was punched by noone other then Vergil who jumped back to the first floor.

„Laxus! Stop acting like this, you should realize by now that this won't make any results." Vergil breathed out but Laxus smirked.

„Are you angry because I said that you are a weakling? No. I know you are better then that. You are angry because I mocked your girlfriend. You shouldn't have returned, this Guild isn't place for weaklings and that's just what you are now, only shell of an person you once were." Laxus said.

„So what if I am, it's better then being arrogant bastard." Vergil replied but before he could continue he found himself being held from behind by Mira.

„Stop. There's no point in this, if two of you end up fighting you'll destroy the building and someone is bound to be injured, be it one of you or someone from the Guild." She reasoned with Vergil and he decided to leave it like that for her sake.

-That night-

Mira was on her own cleaning Guild when she heard door opening, she turned around to see Vergil, however without Blaiddmon which was kind of strange to her.

„Am I interrupting?" He asked and she smiled at him.

„Of course not. Is there something you need?" She asked and he motioned for her to sit down.

„Do you have more work to do?" He asked.

„No, I'm done for tonight." She answered kindly.

„So I was thinking, about what happened four years ago, when I lost control..." He started and Mira blushed slightly as she remembered evants that happened followed until he defeated Abigail.

„Um, what about it?" She asked and he leaned closer, she felt like she knew whta he was about to do and blush on his face proved it, she leaned in as well and their lips almost touched.

„Nee-chan shouldn't you be home... by... now..." Elfman barged in and tried to quickly leave before he could interrupt any longer but it was already to late as Mira left to pick her things and Vergil quickly walked toward main exit whit both of them beng as red in their faces as they could be.

„I'm sorry nee-chan. I would have used **Ki Sense** but I never thought Vergil would be there with you let alone that you would kiss if I haven''t barged in like that." Elfman apologized and Mira smiled at him with her kindest smile showing that she isn't angry, however unknown to her there were another two persons in the guild, one was blonde **Lightning Mage** and second was blue talking cat, although neither of them noticed Vergil coming and leaving.

As for Vergil he noticed Happy, Lucy and Natsu going out with S-class request in Lucy's hand so he decided to do one thing.

„Oi, Natsu, Lucy, Happy!" Vergil called out and Natsu froze.

„Crap, we are busted." Natsu panicked.

„Mind if I tag along?" Vergil asked much to the surprise of three mages.

„Of course we don't." Lucy and Happy answered and Natsu just grinned in his signature way. With that four friends went to pick Blaiddmon up and went toward Hargeon Town.

Lullaby Arc – Finished

_**That's it for this chapter. Anyway I want to ask you a question abot Vergil and Mira's realtionship. Should I make them get together after (or maybe during if possible) Phantom Lord Arc (during is possible for this one), Fighting Festival Arc, Edolas Arc, Tenrou Island Arc (During is once again possible) or Grand Magic Games Arc (Once again During is possible)? I'll let reviews decide on that one and once I get new three or four chapters done I'll announce my decision based on your reviews. **_

_**Next Arc – Galuna Island Arc**_

_**Next Chapter – Another So Called Demon**_


	5. Another So Called Demon

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for your review, it really meant a lot to me, as for Vergil and Mira's relationship, that's good moment for developing it, but there are moment like when she was trapped during Phantom Lord Arc, and her battle with Jenny, for some reason I see it as a good trigger for Vergil to decide to tell her how he feels,but I think you are right Fighting Festival Arc would most likely be the best, I'll think about it a little longer and announce my decision in few chapters.**_

_**Now before I start I must say that i'm not trying to replace Natsu, Erza, Gray or anyone else with Vergil and I'm certainly not going to have him sit around and do nothing, I'm trying to blend him in original storyline, but I refuse to follow it completely, as you have read in chapters so far, also I refuse to give Vergil extreme power up all of a sudden, that would be stupid and I'm not going to have him depand on usual „Fairy Tail power" all of the time. When I say „Fairy Tail power" I'm talking about sudden power up at the end of the battle where main character gets up and beats opponent due to his/hers bond with friends. Don't get me wrong I like that to some extent, it shows that you can get stronger because of your bonds, but Vergil is going to get stronger as Arcs go on, now he will get sort of a „Fairy Tail power" in a way that gives him will to continue when his friends are in danger and I'm not going to make him unbeatable, if you remember it right I made him strugle and lose in first part of this story (Abigail battle) also in the first chapter he had enough power to use two Darkness Dragon's Roars, however by the time I get to the GMG Arc he'll get much stronger (no I'm not talking about beating everyone with one punch or power he had during battle with Mundus) but still strong by Fairy Tail standards.**_

_**Last thing I want to say is about Vergil's battles with stronger characters, now he won't be able to defeat every single opponent I throw at him, however although his magic power is weaker, he still has experiance and skill to use amount of power he has to it's full extent and there are some surprises I stored specially for Phantom Lord Arc and so on.**_

Arc 4 – Galuna Island Arc

Chapter 5 – Another So Called Demon

Five members of Team Natsu finally arrived to the Hargeon Town completely oblivious that their fellow guildmates have found out about stolen S-class request.

„How nostalgic! This is where I meet you three." Lucy said.

„Nostalgic? It wasn't that long." Natsu said.

„Lucy is like an old lady. Don't you think Blaiddmon?" Happy asked.

„Don't worry Happy, she isn't. I hope." Blaiddmon answered much to Lucy's annoyance.

„Anyway let's find a boat so we can get to that island." Vergil said much to Natsu's horror.

„No way! We are swimming got that?" Natsu panicked.

„Natsu... I also have motion sickness and I'm not complaining. We don't even knw which way is Galuna Island and even if we knew it's almost certain that it would take us too much time and energy to reach it." Vergil explained and Natsu pouted as the group asked random sailors for a ride to the island, however much to Natsu's plesure everyone refused to help, however before they could ask another man Vergil turned around.

„You decided to tag along, isn't that right? Gray." Vergil announced and others turned around to see Ice-make mage standing in front of them.

„Vergil? Why are you here?" Gray asked. Surprised to see white haired demon and his companion with Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

„I'm going on a mission with my team. Care to join us?"

„What?!" Natsu tried to complain.

„You took S-class mission, that means you will get expelled if you don't return right away." Gray said much to Lucy's horror.

„You are forgeting something. That won't happen. Rule is only S-class mages can take S-class jobs as for other mages they can take it only if they are accompanied by at least one S-class mage. If I remember it right I am an S-class mage so I don't see any problem other then the fact thatwe didn't report our leaving to Old Man." Vergil explained and Natsu grinned.

„Then I guess I'll tag along, I can't let Natsu get to the second floor before me and in your current state you might need some help." Gray decided.

„S-class? You are mages? Are you going there to lift the curse?" Man on the ship near by asked and Vergil nodded.

„Get on my bout, I'll get you there." Man said and Vergil and Blaiddmon looked at him with certain amount of suspicion, however group did as they were told, needless to say Vergil bothered with massive headache while Natsu bothered with much worse sickness.

„Why did you decide to take us to the island?" Gray asked and man turned to them.

„My name is Bobo, I once lived on that island, however I left, please lift the curse." He said and showed them his demonic arm, something that confirmed Vergil's thoughts.

„_I see, he is Nephilim, this certainly is getting interesting._" He thought but decided against saying anything.

„Old man what's with that arm?" Gray asked.

„This is the effect of the curse." Bobo said and Vergil realized that Nephilim in front of him was unaware of what it truly was.

„Vergil can you explain this?" Lucy asked but said demon remained silent however while she, Gray, Happy, Natsu and Blaiddmon lacked attention at that point, Vergil noticed transformed Bobo flying of at an amazing speed.

„_Impresive, for Nephilim that is_." Vergil thought before others noticed Bobo's disappearance, however before they could react their boat was sunk by huge wave. Group sunk into the sea, however Vergil grabbed Natsu and Lucy while Blaiddmon in his **Demon Trigger** form took Gray and Happy.

„Lets fly." Blaiddmon said as he prepared to fly off to the island.

„Don't, you could attract attention, we don't know if there are any people close to that shore and since that Bobo said that everything was curse then it's most likely that others think that as well, so seeing a demon like you flying around while caring a cat and a human would create huge misunderstanding." Vergil reasoned with him and started swimming, Blaiddmon pouted as he followed Vergil to the safety of the shore that was few hundred meters away from them. Few minutes after two mages reached the shore others woke up and looked around as they realized that they were on the island.

„It was about time you woke up, do you know how hard it was to get you here." Pissed off and now smaller Blaiddmon said.

„What are you talking about Blaiddmon, aren't you a demon, swimming shouldn't be that hard for you." Lucy stated.

„Well it's not easy!" Blaiddmon snapped.

„Calm down Blaiddmon, let me explain this to you. Demons are devided in three main groups, Lesser, Powerful and Elite, however there are other ways to devide demons. One of them is by element, if you know what type of element is demon's primary element, now most of the elementes have weak spot and water is weak spot of primary earth types,which is what Blaiddmon is, although he uses darkness as his primary option due to it's strenght and simply because it's more useful to me. Anyway due to this weakness Blaiddmon isn't as good swimmer and hates being in water more then he has to be." Vergil explained and others nodded.

„Wait, hat is your primary element?" Gray asked.

„Due to Wargreymon my power has double primary element, one is darkness and other one was lightning." Vergil answered.

„Who cares about that lets go and explore!" Natsu shouted.

„Aye!" Happy said.

„Fine by me, lets go to that village and see what they need from us." Vergil said and group reached village sometime near night. However on the gates they saw sign which said „Keep out" much to their surprise.

„Open the gates we are Fairy Tail mages that accepted your request." Vergil requested and two men showed up.

„We didn't recieve any confirmation that our request was accepted." One man said and Gray quickly got them out of bad situation.

„There were probably some problems in it getting here." He said and another man asked them to show their marks, at that Natsu showed them his red mark on right shoulder, Happy showed his green mark on his back along with Blaiddmon who showed his light blue mark which was alsso on his back, Lucy showed her pink mark which was placed on the back of her right hand while Gray showed them his dark blue mark on his right pectoral and Vergil showed them his black mark which was located on his right forearm.

„They are her!" Man said happily and let them inside of village where they saw bunch of people.

„_More Nephilims? I guess this is one of the last islands if not the very last one where they actually live._" Vergil thought.

„My name is Moka." Man introduced himself and told mages about the curse, but once moon came out they realized just how much did that curse affect them as they now had fully transformed, for them demons and for Vergil and Blaiddmon Nephilims.

„This is Moon's curse, we turn into demons but we partially return to our real forms in the morning, however some of us can't resist and their minds are taken by demon. We tried to locke them, but they would destroy eerything, we had no choice... but to kill them... My dear son... My dear Bobo was one of them... I had to kill my own son..." Moka grieved as he took Bobo's picture out and everyone realized that it was the same man who got them there.

„He couldn't rest in peace." Gray muttered much to Lucy's horror.

„That's where you are mistaken." Vergil muttered and two mages looked at him in surprise, but he just smirked with smirk that clearly said I'll explain it later. With that group was gaided by villagers to their room where they had food and place to get some sleep.

Few hours later group fell asleep well most of them slept with exception being only Lucy who couldn't fall asleep due to both Natsu and Gray and Vergil who decided to train a bit. Lucy sat up and saw Vergil doing push-ups as silntly as he could.

„Why are you training at this hour?" She asked and he looked at her before moving into a sitting position.

„I wanted to work out a bit, I should get stronger after all." He simply said.

„I see. How lond have you been training?" Lucy asked.

„Two hours." Came simple answer and Lucy realized that he was working out entire two hours that she attemted to fall asleep.

„By the way Vergil, Levy-chan and Cana see you as an older brother. Why?"

„I'm not sure, I guess same goes for Erza but she simply refuses to add –nii to my name and it's not just Erza, Cana and Levy, you see before I left to fight against Mundus pretty much everyone who was younger then me or my generation saw me as an older brother figure, that goes for Natsu and gray as well. Why do you ask?" Vergil told her.

„I'm not sure, I thought it was because you simply have kind of an aura that I think an older brother would have, somehow protective, maybe even overprotective and kind, you are also serious, but you are much kinder and softer then someone would think, although you do have kind of a cold look in your eyes and you are acting cold toward your opponents, but that's understandable. I don't know but when I'm with you I feel as if I'm almost with an older brother. It may sound awkward but I believe that I can depand on you and that I can trust you. Isn't that what an older brother is supposed to be?" She said and Vergil smiled.

„It's not awkward, in fact I'm happy to hear those words from you, it's not that often that humans accept demon so fast, it's even less common for them to have your opinion about us demons." Vergil said.

„So you don't mind if I start calling you Vergil-nii all of a sudden?" Luccy asked and Vergil let out a soft laugh.

„Of course not, now try to sleep, I'll take care of these two." Vergil said as he punched two mages into waking up.

„What the hell?!" Gray snapped.

„Why did you wake us up?!" Furious Natsu demanded.

„We can't sleep with all that noise you two are making." Vergil snapped and two mages piped down quickly, with that Vergil smirked at Lucy who was already asleep and leaned against the wall to get some sleep while Gray and Natsu returned to their sleeping, albeit while keeping themselves from making any kind of noise for two hours.

-Next morning-

After everyone woke up group left to exlore island and Lucy summoned Horologium in order to protect herself from any kind of curse. However before Vergil could scold her he jumped in the air and kicked giant mouse which attemted to attack them with **Darkness Dragon's Talons**.

„Man we should be thankful that you always use your **Ki Sense **unlike us." Gray said and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

„Ne, Vergil. Why are you always using it? She says." Horologium asked for Lucy.

„It would be stupid not to use it while doing S-class jobs or anythng that could end up being dangerous." Vergil pointed out.

Soon group found temple and decided to investigate, however Natsu being Natsu ended up destoying the floor, Vergil was about to catch them but he decided against it as he activated his **Ki Sense** and sensed energy close to one of a demon close to them, so he caught them along with once again transformed Blaiddmon and lowered them on the ground without hurting them, once he did that he went toward thing he felt while others followed him. Soon they got into much wider area which held frozen demon which was recorganized by Gray.

„Deliora! You are joking! Why is Deliora here?! I can't belive this! There's no way it could be in a place like this!" Not so calm Gray said.

„Deliora? Another one of those demons created by Zeref?" Vergil asked and Gray nodded while he struggled to calm down.

„Gray... Calm down." Lucy said as she worried about Gray.

„That's Deliora. Demon of Disaster." Gray said much to Vergil's annoyance, for him Deliora was another mockery of real demon, just another creature which was created by dark mage Zeref, and while Deliora was strong and supposed to be immortal as well as truly destructive force in human world Vergil was clearly annoyed by such a free use of word demon.

„Demon of Ashtray?" Natsu asked and Happy corrected him when Lucy heard footsteps and motioned for everyone to hide. Group saw two men, one had bushy eyebrows and one looked more like a dog, those two mentioned moonlight however pink haired girl soon joined them, she notified them that there are some intruders on the island and in order to avoid getting captured Happy flied away with rock and threw it in direction opposite from their hiding place.

Once trio left Fairy Tail mages got out an Gray told them that

„Deliora was responsible for destruction of land Isvan and it was because of teacher, Ul who sealed it thatit was stopped, however she ended up throwing her life away in process." Gray told them.

„Then lets just destory it." Natsu said as he prepared to melt the ice, however he was punched by furious Gray.

„Don't even get close to that ice **Fire Wizard**!" Gray snapped.

„Gray calm down, acting like this won't solve things, we have to think about how Deliora could end up here, someone is most likely trying to melt it." Vergil said.

„That's not possible! Ul used **Iced Shell**, that ice can't melt!" Gray snapped.

„It can and that's why Deliora is here, those who transported it here are using **Moon Drip** if they are trying to melt it. **Moon Drip** is powerful magic capable of disspelling any magic humans cast and even some demon magics, however it takes huge amount of magic, it also has negative effect on demons, I'm actually already forgeting some things and same goes for Blaiddmon, if two of us stay here for much longer we will end up forgeting everything that we end up doing during night that is while we stay here." Vergil said.

„Then lets go and beat information out of those three!" Natsu suggested.

„No, we should stay here and act when Moon comes out." Now much calmer Gray said.

„Gray is right, once Moon comes out those three and that Reitei, whoever that is will make their move, that's when we will attack." Vergil said.

„No way! It's still noon I'll get bored!" Natsu complied but soon fell asleep.

-Few hours later-

Night had fallen and mages saw magic circle forming above Deliora so they quickly went up in order to stop whoever was trying to melt ice around Deliora. After few minutes of running they finally reached top of the temple and saw masked man talking to trio they saw earlier, however man's voice stunned Gray who acted on instinct and attacked.

„Lyon! What are you thinking you are doing?!" Gray shouted as he created ice spikes on the ground, however man named Lyon used same magic as Gray and countered Gray's attack, although he used one hand unlike Gray who used two.

„Eliminate the village. I'll be enough to handle this." Lyon ordered to his team completely ignoring Gray in process.

„Why?" Natsu asked.

„Villagers have done nothing wrong!" Lucy defended them.

„Everyone who gets in the way of my plan is the enemy." Lyon said.

„Gray, this man... I don't know what's going on or about your connection to him, but if this is fight that you want to fight on your own then I'll let you do that." Vergil said and Gray nodded.

„Thanks Vergil." He answered.

„Lets go, we have to stop those three from destroying the village." Vergil motioned for Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Blaiddmon to come along and due to Natsu being stubborn and wanting to fight Vergil had no other choice but to pull him along the way.

„Damn it Natsu! When are you going to stop being such an stubborn idiot?!" Vergil demanded to know and earned scowl from Natsu and laughs from Lucy, Happy and Blaiddmon as they ran trough the forest in order to reach the village as fast as they could, however seeing that it would be their fastest way to reach it Happy caried Natsu and blaiddmon transformed in order to fly with Lucy on his back while he caried Vergil.

-With Gray-

„Lyon you are no longer Ul's student!" Gray said.

„Neither are you, Gray. Because Ul is no longer of this world." Lyon said.

„Ul gave her life to seal Deliora and now you are the one who is trying to destroy her legacy!" Gray snapped.

„Don't rewrite history. You killed Ul. And yet you live unashemed, Gray. How dare you even say her name?!" Lyon snapped as he attacked Gray who fell on the ground due to it's force.

„L-Lyon..." Gray tried to say as he stood up.

Music - Fairy tail OST – Gray's Theme

„What's wrong? Is guilt stopping you? Then don't stand in my way, let me revive Deliora." Lyon told Gray who refused right away and created **Ice-Make: Gauntlets** to power up his punches and dashe toward Lyon who used **Ice-make: Eagle** to counter attack, however Gray used **Ice-make: Shield**, albeit it was useless as Lyon changed direction of his eagles and Gray used his gauntlets to defend himself.

„_They didn't crack?_" Lyon questioned.

„_That's Vergil for you, helping me to create technique powerful enough to withstand so many hits and still stay in one piece, although it does take a endurance to move around with them for a longer period of time._" Gray tought as he looked at his gauntlests before using **Ice-make: Hammer** which was countered by Lyon's **Ice-make: Ape**, however that's what Gray waited for as he quickly approached Lyon and punched him in the stomach and attemted to punch him in the face but Lyon defended himself, still his lift arm which he used to protect his face was now hurt due to powered up force of Gray's punch.

For that instant Gray had upper hand however Lyon used **Ice-make: Eagle** once again, but this time he aimed for Gray's back, Gray attemted to defend himself but it was too late and he was hit by full force of Lyon's attack, Gray fell on the ground and his gauntlets broke due to him losing concentration and Lyon used this to finish Gray off with **Ice-make: Dragon**.

Music ends

-With others-

Vergil sensed Gray's power getting weaker and quickly decided to interrupt.

„Blaiddmon let me go. I must go back to where Gray is." Vergil said and without asking why Blaiddmon let go off him, once he started falling Vergil used his Ki to fly back to where Gray and Lyon fought.

-Back to Gray-

Lyon's technique left Gray unconscious and Lyon attemted to finish him off, however he was stopped by Vergil who punched ground in front of Gray althoug he aimed for Lyon who was now only few steps away.

„White hair, yellow eyes, scar over right eye, two swords and presence that can't in any way be that of a human. You are Vergil Leonidas, the Dark Slayer, aren't you?" Lyon asked.

„I am. What about it?" Vergil replied.

„I'd like to take you down, so what do you say about a battle, here and now." Lyon recomended and Vergil refused to reply as he picked Gray up and walked away.

„Where are you going?!" Lyon demanded to know.

„Gray needs medical attention, I won't let something as stupid as fight against you get in my way of getting it for him." Vergil said and Lyon attacked him with **Ice-make Eagle**. However Vergil used **Energy Barrier** to defend and then pointed his index and middle finger toward Lyon before binding him with **Bakudo 1: Sai**.

„**Kido** will disappear once I get too far away from you, at this point I can keep it active until I am 2 miles away from target that I previously binded. Don't bother, you can't break it." Vergil said and lsimply walked away as Lyon tried to break free.

Vergil walked toward the village as Gray regained his consciosnes.

„Vergil? Where is Lyon?" Gray asked.

„I don't know, we are going back tovillage to get you healed and I don't want to hear complains." Vergil said.

„I'm sorry." Gray muttered as tears streamed down his face while he remembered how he decided to face Deliora.

„What are you apologizing for? Losing? Some mistake you made in the past? Don't bother, aplogies will never erase mistakes, listen I don't know what happened, but if you are going to live regreting something the you should quit being Fairy Tail wizard, we can only move forward because if we stop for one moment we'll lose, if we stop we won't be able to catch up and if we can't do that we'll eventually either die trying or give up. You should know by now that giving up is something Fairy tail wizards don't do. I'm not saying something like „Erase those memories." I'm telling you to move on and respect sacrafice Ul made, I'm telling you to cherish bond you had with her and memories of time you spent with her, just like I'm doing with my memories of my parents and Gennai. Ul is alive, you know that, don't you?" Vergil stated.

„I do... Thank you Vergil. I guess I can't say anything to Natsu for going on this job, am I right?" Gray asked.

„Maybe, who knows. Do we even care about being ready or not? We are all the same in some way, all of us Fairy Tail wizards, we all follow what we belive in, I wasn't ready to take on Abigail that time but I ended up defeating him, however I would have never went after Mira if I didn't believe that it was my duty to protect her at any cost. You can become stronger Gray, you already are strong but if you accept your mistakes and feelings you'll truly become strong." Vergil said and Gray smiled before falling unconscious once again.

Soon Vergil reached the village and saw badly covered up pit in front of him.

„All right, who had this incredible idea?" Vergil asked and Lucy laughed nervously.

„Lucy did." Happy pointed out.

„Traitor cat!" Lucy shouted at him.

„First we need doctor for Gray, now Lucy idea isn't that bad, in fact it could work if it wasn't as badly covered as it is." He said as he placed Gray on the ground then he took some dirt and threw it over Lucy's bad cover, he continue doing that until dirt covered entire hole and then turned around.

„There, as you can see if it was more even with the rest of the ground it could make someone fall into it, however at least now it's not as easy to notice it." He said as Lucy admired what he did to her trap, just then three mages that accompanied Lyon before showed up on big mouse that Vergil kicked earlier, however it carried something and surprisingly it ws flying. Then green drop of something fell and was about to hit Lucy when Natsu pushed her out of the way, once it hit the ground liquid destroyed part of earth it just hit and then mouse dropped everything on the village.

Music – Fairy tail OST – Champion Of Magic

„What are we going to do?" Lucy panicked but Vergil flied up in the air along with Blaiddmon who used **Demon Trigger**. Two demons stopped when they reached 60 meters away from the ground and when distance between them became 100 meters and began firing **Ki Blasts** at amazing speed toward edges of green jelly and destroyed it as they quickly paced toward the centar of it, however jelly was now only few meters away from them and it was about to fall down and destroy everything in 100 meters radius.

„Let's end this! **Explosive Wave**!" Two demons announced as their tecnique destroyed remains of jelly, however although they were tired they didn't stop. Blaiddmon flied toward mouse which was called Angelica but it dodged Blaiddmon's punch, however Blaiddmon's attack was just an diversion for Vergil who used **Instant Transmission** to teleport himself behind Blaiddmon much to other mages surprise.

„Natsu Blaiddmon! You know what to do!" He souted as he punched Yuka and Toby off of Angelica's back and Blaiddmon flied after Toby while Natsu who was carried by Happy flied toward Yuka, Natsu punched Yuka with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** while Blaiddmon punched Toby with enough force to knock him out.

„Vergil I want to fight against that one!" Lucy called out as she noticed that Angelica was soon going to be close to her due to Vergil pushing her toward the ground, with that heard Vergil took Lucy's hand and picked her up as he decided to let Angelica return to the sky. Sherry tried to attack Vergil but he dodge and flied up.

„Lucy hold tightly." He said and Lucy holded onto his left arm as he kicked Angelica with Starfall and then quickly flew after it. However he was getting slower and Lucy noticed that.

„Leave this fight to me." She said.

„I'm afraid I'll have to do that anyway." Vergil replied.

Lucy let go off Vergil's arm once he returned them back on the ground and instead she helped exausted mage to sit down and lean against the tree, then she turned around ready to face Sherry.

Music ends

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Lucy Gambaru

Lucy summoned Taurus in order to fight against Sherry however Sherry used her magic to control Taurus who instead of attacking Sherry attacked Lucy who barely menaged to dodge.

„Taurus what's wrong?!" Lucy asked as she dodged Taurus' attacks however it wasn't to long before she was on the ground with Taurus over her, Lucy attemted to close the gate by force but it was in vain.

„Taurus remember your contract with me!" Lucy shouted as Taurus struggled to return to his senses.

„Remember you said you would always protect me!" She said and right before Taurus' fist connected with her face gate was closed as Lucy realized that she reached a new level.

However fight was far from over as Lucy summoned her strongest weapon against Sherry's **Doll Control**, Plue... Sherry took control over Plue whose attacks were petty much useless so Sherry stoped her magic and created **Rock Doll** which chased after Lucy who eventually fell onto the shore.

„This is bad, I have to go and help her..." Vergil muttered as he pushed himself back to his feet, however he could only push himself into quick walking so he hoped that Lucy could hold on until he reached her. Once he finally arrived he was rather surprised to see Lucy hitting Sherry and defeating her in process.

„I am Fairy Tail wizard too you know!" Lucy stated and Vergil had to admit he was proud of her, it was almost impossible for **Celestial Spirit mage** to defeat **Doll mage** and Lucy did it. However Sherry's pet, Angelica lashed out at Lucy.

„Lucy watch out!" Vergil shouted but it was useless, Lucy couldn't move so he jumped iin front of her in order to protect her. He prepared to take attack and then counter attack with remains of his strenght when Erza came and cut it down. At that point Happy came but tried to get away once he saw Erza who however caught him with ease.

„Where is Natsu? And why are you here Vergil?" She demanded to know and Lucy moved closer to her.

„Wait let us explain, people on this island need our help, some people are trying to resurect demon." Lucy tried to explain.

„I don't care." Erza simply replied.

„Then let us finish the job." Lucy said and Erza pointed her sword at Lucy.

„You've mistaken Lucy. You betrayed Master, although Vergil is here he is no where near condition that would allow him to do S-class missions and it doesn't change the fact that you stole it. Do not think that you will get out of this unschated." Erza said and much to her, Lucy and Happy's surprise her sword was moved by Vergil's.

„Erza, I'm not going to let you point your blade at someone who is unwilling or scared to fight against you, if rules are something you care about so much then you'll have to beat them into me." Vergil said.

„Vergil stop it, you are in no condition to fight against Erza!" Lucy said as she tried to stop white haired demon who responded by taking his second sword out.

„Do you intent to fight against me in that condition?" Erza asked.

„If I have to fight I will. We will do what we must do and we will stop Deliora's resurection." Vergil said as Erza moved away and **Reequiped** another sword.

_**That's it for this chapter, this is the longest chapter I have wrote so far, but I guess this is a surprise, Vergil VS Erza.**_

_**Next Chapter – Ul's Students And Deliora**_


	6. Ul's Students And Deliora

_**Answers on reviews:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you, I'm happy that you like my plans, however fight between Vergil and Erza might not be as good as someone would expect (I'll explain after this chapter).**_

_**kingchuki4 – Thank you for reviews, I am happy that you read my stories, as for Vergil being weak now, well since I'm going to make him stronger as story continues I don't see much of a problem there and lets be honest, if I had Vergil being as powerful as he was in the end of first story then it would either make countless plotholes or make Vergil finish everything without breaking a sweat, either way would be bad since Vergil's power during battle against Mundus and before that could allow him to take on every character of Fairy Tail on his own with little to no effort at all. **_

Chapter 6 – Ul's Students And Deliora

-Last time-

„If I have to fight I will. We will do what we must do and we will stop Deliora's resurection." Vergil said as Erza moved away and **Requiped** another sword.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Gigapede Battle

Erza dashed out at Vergil without sparing one second, however although tired, white-haired demon menaged to block her attack, however knowing that Vergil was already tired and on verge of losing consciousnes Erza kept attacking, She swing her swords multiply times but Vergil either dodged or blocked them. Erza was getting tired of Vergil's so called resistance and decided to end their battle with magic powered up swing of her sword. She swung her sword so fast that neither Happy nor Lucy menaged to see it, however it was blocked by both of Vergil's swords.

„Don't underestimate me Erza, I have gotten weaker but that still doesn't mean that you can defeat me as easy as you may think. I have to help those villagers no matter what I have to endure!" Vergil shouted and with all the strenght he could use he made Erza take one stap back.

„I see, it does seem like I underestimated you, however in that state you can't continue this fight." Erza stated and Vergil jumped and swung his own swords at Erza who blocked them with ease, however at that moment Vergil lost consciousnes.

„It was pointless, I always knew that I could never truly defeat you. You are still the strongest." Erza said much to Lucy and Happy's surprise.

Music ends

„What is Erza talking about?" Lucy wondered but her eyes widened when Erza's sword started cracking and eventually it broke down.

„Why?" Lucy asked.

„Vergil both won and lost this match, he lost in terms of this battle, however by weapon is broken and that's clear evidance that I lost and he who still has his weapons in one piece has won. Vergil has special bond with his swords although I never understood why or how." Erza explained and Lucy nodded.

„Still you two are going with me to where Natsu is and then you'll receive punishment." Erza said much to Lucy and Happy's horror.

„Weren't you just defeated by Vergil?!" Lucy tried to defend herself by pointing out that Vegil won in some sort of a way, albait it was in vain.

-Later during that day-

Gray finally woke up and after asking for direction he came into big tent where tied up Lucy and Happy waited for him along with unconscious Vergil and to Gray's horror serious Erza.

„Erza? Where is Natsu? Why is Vergil unconscious?" Gray asked.

„Vergil is resting for now as for Natsu that's what I'd like to know. Also weren't you supposed to stop them instead of joining them?" She requered to know.

„Stop being so noisy damn it. Erza villagers need our help, Lucy already told you what's going on so you should understand that we need to help them." Newly conscious but still tired Vergil said as he tried to sit up.

„Gray, Lucy, Happy, we are going to find Natsu and Blaiddmon then we will return back to the guild along with Vergil." Erza said.

„Wait, if you know what's going on then you should agree that we need to help those villagers!" Gray said.

„I don't care." Erza bluntly answered much to Gray's surprice and Vergil's annoyance.

„What's that supposed to mean?" Vergil asked with annoyance clearly noticable in his voice.

„Request for help was placed in every guild, don't you think it would be better to leave this to someone who has what it takes to do this job?" Erza asked and Vergil clenched his fists.

„I misjudged you, Erza." Gray said.

„How dare you say that to Erza-sama?!" Happy panicked.

„-sama?" Lucy questioned.

„What did you say? You intend to break guild's rules as well? You won't get away with it." Erza said as shepointed her Requiped sword and pointed at Gray who grabbed it with enough force to cut his own palm.

„Do what you must! I'll do what I have to do. This is the path that I have chosen." Gray told her and headed toward exit of the tent with Vergil who menaged to get up and followed him.

„Erza... You seem to fail to understand something, rules are important and while I don't agree with breaking every single rule I also don't agree with rules being reason for every single thing. It's pointless to be so strict, people have their own will and both me and Gray have good reasons to continue this mission, for those reasons we are ready to take on any consequence." Vergil said and followed after Gray, while Erza cut ropes that tied Lucy and Happy and decided that they will finish the mission.

„Lyon's dream was always to surpass Ul our teacher, so he wants to resurect Deliora and defeat it in order to surpass Ul who gave her life to seal it." Gray told the group as they made their way toward the temple.

„I see, in order to surpass someone who died you would have to do something that person couldn't." Lucy said.

„However he doesn't know the truth." Vergil added and Gray nodded as others looked slightly confused.

„Even though Ul is no longer on this world, Lyon doesn't know that she is still alive." Gray said much to Erza, Happy and Lucy's surprise.

„Ul is alive inside of ice that sealed Deliora." Vergil explained.

-Gray's flashback-

Ul passed through Gray's hometown which was recently destroyed by Deliora when she noticed Gray moving.

„Lyon we have survivor." She told her student, now ten years younger Lyon. She and Lyon helped Gray to bury victims of Deliora's fierce attack and now they stood behind Gray who placed flowers on one of the graves.

„Deliora... One day I'll..." Gray muttered and on that day Ul decided to take him as her student.

-After some time in snowy arts of country-

„Can you keep up Gray? My training is strict." Ul said.

„Yeah! I'll do anything! As long as I get power to defeat Deliora I'll do anything!" Gray replied.

„All right let's start." Ul told him.

„Sure, I'm ready anytime!" He said but he was utterly surprised when she stripped and although he refused at first he stripped as well once he aw Lyon doing the same. That's how Gray's training began.

-Later in the town-

„Ul, is that your new studdent?" Ul's good friend asked.

„Yeah, that's Gray, he is quite troublesome one."

„Look at you, you look like mother with kids but without a husband, think about your own happiness for a little bit." Ul was scolded.

-With Gray and Lyon-

„How long do you think it will take until we surpass Ul?" Lyon asked.

„I told you before i don't care, as long as I get my revange I'll be satisfied."

„That's dark."

„You are too cheerful, always talking about surpassing Ul. Once I learn some powerful magic I'm going to say goodbye to that Ice Queen." Gray said only to get punched by Ul.

„Don't speak like that about your teacher." She scolded him and he frowned before muttering an apology.

„Ul when are you going to teach me some powerful magic?" Gray asked.

„I already told you, **Creation Magic** is magic that gives you the greatest freedom, it can get as strong as you want it to be." Ul explaind once again and saw Gray unconsciously stripping for the very first time.

„Don't strip here!" She shouted.

„It's your fault that I have this wierd habit!" Gray defended himself.

-That night-

After hearing about Deliora being in Brago Gray left Ul in order to take on Deliora

-Gray's flashback – ends-

As group listened to Gray's story they finally reached temple, although it looked rather different now...

„What happened here?" Lucy asked while she and Happy titled their heads.

„I'll say Natsu..." Both Vergil and Gray answered and Vergil activated **Ki Sense**.

„Blaiddmon is coming here, same goes for Lyon's followers as for Natsu he is currently fighting against Lyon. Gray you should go there four of us here will be more then enough to take down Lyon's followers and Blaiddmon will come to back us up soon. Go and fight your own battle." Vergil encouraged him and Gray looked at his other teammates who nodded, with that confirmed Gray ran off while using **Ki Sense** himself in order to find Natsu and Lyon with less difficulties.

Gray started running toward the temple as he remembered Ul's sacrafice and **Iced Shell**, as well as how Lyon accused him of killing Ul.

„If that beast id your darkness then I'll seal it away." He remembered Ul's words.

-With Vergil and others-

With Blaiddmon arriving five mages fought against Lyon's followers, Blaiddmon was in his **Demon Trigger** from and had no problem in defeating them with his brute power alone, Lucy summoned Cancer who fought in his own way just like Happy while Vergil and Erza fought side by side against their opponents while displaying magnificent sword wielding abilities.

-Inside of the temple-

Natsu fought against Lyon until ice wall broke and Gray stepped between them.

„This fight is mine Natsu." Gray announced.

Music – Fairy tail OST – Jaaku No Tsuchi Oto

„There won't be next time any longer, ten years ago Ul died because of me, that's something I can never change, however you hurt my friends, villagers, now return them back to their normal forms and leave this island with your comrades." Gray said as he took **Iced Shell** stance and powered up.

„You are trying to bluff with that magic, you are not prepared to throw away your life." Lyon was convinced that Gray was just bluffing.

„I am not, I am prepared to die, I was for the last ten years. Answer to me Lyon! Are we living or dying together?" Gray asked and since answer never came Gray was about to use **Iced Shell**.

„_Natsu, Erza, Cana, Vergil, everyone in Fairy Tail. This is where I make my exit_." Gray thought.

„**Iced**..." Gray was about to use it when...

„Idiot!" Natsu shouted as he punched Gray and stopped Gray from using his magic.

Music ends

„What are you doing Natsu?! I am prepared to die! So why are you nterfering?!" Gray demanded an answer.

„Sunce when is dying finishing the battle? Isn't that the same as running away?!" Natsu retorted but that's when temple returned to normal.

„What was that?" Natsu wondered but then he noticed masked older man.

„After all my hard work... How did you repair it?!" Angered Natsu asked but man ran away and Natsu left after him.

„Oi Natsu!" Gray called out.

„I'm leaving that one to you I'll beat this one!" Natsu replied and left.

„Were you counting on Natsu to stop me from using **Iced Shell**?" Gray asked.

„No I never thought that he could even get that near." Lyon replied.

„Then you planned on taking it, I understand now, **Iced Shell** is useless on this island, isn't it." Gray pointed out and Lyon nodded.

„Lyon, give up on Deliora." Gray announsed.

„What foolishness. First you threaten and then you persuade? Doue your guild have some dentist that de-fangs you all?" Lyon told him.

„Listen carefully Lyon, Ul is still alive. **Iced Shell** is spell that turns user's body into ice. The ice that sealed Deliora, the very same ice you are now trying to melt. I'm sorry for not telling you before, I promised Ul that I wouldn't." Gray said as Ul's words echoed in his mind.

„If he knew that I became ice he'd probably spend his entire life trying to undo the spell."

„Gray..." Lyon muttered.

„So Lyon stop this." Gray said but before hje could say anything else he was stabbed by Lyon's ice made sword. Lyon pulled his sword out and Gray fell on the ground.

„You are wasting your breath, I already know that." Lyon said much to Gray's shock.

„You knew and you still..."

„Grow up, do you really think Ul is alive in that ice." Lyon said and much to his surprise his face was soon connected with Gray's fist.

„I had enough." Gray said and Lyon looked at him.

„I had enough of trying to save you." Gray finished and created **Ice-Make: Gauntlets**.

Musis – Fairy Tail OST – Hagane Hakunetsu

Gray quickly approached Lyon before punching him with all of his might however Lyon blocked his punch with **Ice-make: Wolf** power uped hand, however once his wolf-headed fist collided with Gray's Lyon's ice broke down. Furious Lyon attacked with **Ice-make: Eagle** which menaged to push Gray back and give Lyon some space however it was only due to Gray's wound that Lyon's attack menaged to push him back so Gray created **Ice-make: Bow** and fired **Ice-Make: Arrows**, however Lyon menaged to dodge them and used **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon**. It hit Gray who fell on the ground and struggled to get up but before he could do that Lyon kicked him and sent him flying right into the wall as Gray's gauntlets broke down.

„You can't defeat me." Lyon muttered as he turned his back to Gray.

„Wait! This isn't over." Gray announced as he stood up and charged at Lyon. Gray punched Lyon and **Dynamic Ice-Make** mage stepped back before attacking Gray with **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger**, however Gray jumped above it and trapped it with **Ice-Make: Prison**.

„You are the same. Caged beast who knows nothing about this world." Gray said.

„Folloishness! I'll destroy that **Creation Magic** of yours!" Lyon threatened however his efforts were in vain as he couldn't break Gray's spell.

„One-handed **Ice-Make** is out of balance and it loses power when it counts. Ul thought us that." Gray said as he created **Ice-Make: Cannon** and soon fired it at Lyon, with this Gray won. But that's when he heared roar that made his blood freeze, Deliora's roar.

Music ends

-With Vergil and others-

Vergil ran toward the top of the temple along with Erza, Lucy while Blaiddmon resed on his shoulder and Happy flied behind them when Vergil suddenly smiled.

„Did something happen?" Erza asked.

„Gray won, I used **Ki Sense** all this time to find others and follow Gray's battle, to some extent, Natsu is facing someone but they aren't really fighting and magic of that person, I'll say female is unknown to me. I guess it's on of those **Lost Magics** just like mine and Natsu's **Dragon Slayer Magic**." Vergil said but before anyone could say anything else Erza attacked and in one hit defeated Toby.

„I guess this should end our part of job, now you have some explaining to do." Blaiddmon said to Toby as he jumped of off Vergil's shoulder.

„All right..." Toby surrendered.

-With Natsu and Gray-

Natsu stood in front of Gray who was once again prepared to use **Iced Shell**.

„Move Natsu!" Gray ordered however Natsu being Natsu refused to listen.

„It looks I didn't get throug you last time, I stopped you because I didn't want you to die. I'll fight against it." Natsu announced but before Deliora could even attack his body crumbled down.

„Deliora was..." Gray tried to say.

„Already dead." Lyon finished for him.

„Your teacher was really amazing." Natsu commented with huge grin.

„Thank you very much, teacher." Gray said as tears fell down his face.

-After some time at the beach-

„We finished our first S-class job!" Natsu shouted.

„You think we will get on hte second floor?" Excited Lucy asked but then reality of Erza being there hit them.

„That's right... we are going to get punished..." Lucy nervously said before jumping behind Vergil along with Happy.

„Vergil save us!" Both Lucy and Happy cried out as Vergil sighed.

„Wasn't point of this job to help villagers?" Erza asked and Lucy blinked in surprise when Vergil shook his head.

„Lyon..." Gray tried to question.

„I have no idea, we came on this islaand three years ago, but we never interfered with villagers and they never came to us."

„No even once?" Lucy asked.

„Are you trying to say that you have nothing to do with this?" Gray asked.

„Yes, think about it we spent three years under that light. They are hiding something." Lyon adviced them and Vergil smirked.

„What about the vi..." Natsu tried to complain but Erza stopped him and explained why Lyon's followers followed Lyon.

„They have their own sense of justice and we can't judge them, but we still have to lift the curse. Vergil do you have any suggestion." Erza said as she looked at their demon comrade.

„Extually I do, let's give up. There's no point in lifting curse that doesn't exist." He said and Blaiddmon nodded.

„What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

„Villagers aren't humans." Vergil simply pointed out.

„Are you saying that they are demons? Why are so many demons living in this world, I can understand smaller groups of demons living in towns but entire island to be inhabited by demons..." Lucy said ad Blaiddmon started sulking.

„Lucy... are you trying to say that you don't like us being here?" Blaiddmon said with hurt expression.

„No! It's just that I never thought that so many demons prefered this world over their own, you two are my friends of course I like being with you two. Come on Blaiddmon cheer up." Lucy tried to cheer small demon up by patting his furry head and Blaiddmon jumped up as he happily enjoyed Lucy fondling him.

„Anyway let me explain, they are neither humans nor demons, they are Nephilims. Nephilim is being much closer to demons then humans, however they only have apperiance of demons and ability to fly, that's how Bobo disappeared, he flew away. Hephilims have ability to transform and mentain human form for a long period of time. They were last specie of demons that was created during Mugen's time. Mugen created them and thought of them as his only failiur, so he pushed them away in lowest parts of our world. That's also the reason why he crated Wargreymon and Anshinmon and that's how humans and most other demons were created. However since I'm not going to explain history to you I'm simply going to state some other facts about Nephilims. They were weakest specie that was ever created by Mugen, at that point they were even weaker then humans and they couldn't make up to that, so when human world was created they left their world along with humans. I guess that they were isolated because of the way they were treated by Mugen and now this island is most likely the last place where they live." Vergil said and Lucy was saddened as Vergil and Blaiddmon looked down in shame.

„So that's why you wanted to help them." Erza realized.

„Mugen made mistakes that I can never erase, I can never make thing better and that will never change, but at least this once I want to help them and because of thet I need your help." Vergil said as he pointed at Natsu and Erza.

„I already know what you want to do. Let's go." Erza said as she headed toward the village with others following her.

-Back in the village-

Once Team Natsu arrived at where villagers were supposed to be they found out that noone was there, however they were soon escorted back to now miraculously rebuilt village.

„What happened here, it's like time went back." Natsu commented.

„Then it's better if you don't touch it." Lucy told him.

„Say what! What was that supposed to mean!" Natsu shouted.

„That's exactly what it was supposed to mean." Lucy simply answered and she then noticed Erza **Requping** into her **Giant Armor** as she motioned for Natsu to come with her and Vergil.

„Let's end this." Vergil muttered as Erza explained the plan to Natsu.

Erza threw her spear once Natsu punched it with his fire enhanched punch and spear flied toward the sky at asmazing speed and vergil jumped up as he landed on top of the spear. He felt his motion sickness kicking in however he endured it as he kicked something in the sky with **Darkness Dragon's Sword Horn** and something cracked before Vergil used last remains of his strenght to fly down with Erza's spear in his hand.

„Here, thanks for your help." He said and Erza nodded.

„What was that, weren't we supposed to break the Moon?" Natsu asked.

„This island is covered by evil lens, a gas reliesed by **Moon Drip**, it cristalized and because of it Moon looked like it was purple. It affected memories of Nephilims and it probably can affect other demons as Vergil told me that he and Blaiddmon also had troubles remembering some things." Erza explained and Natsu nodded along with others when Bobo appeared.

-About few hours later-

Party was finally over although they had to once again defeat Lyon's subrdinates, however that was easily handled by Erza so they ended up joining the party. But now Vergil stood up and faced Moka.

„Chief Moka, I know this won't help but let me apologize for everything your ancestors endured during time they spent in Demon World." Vergil said.

„Your eyes... You are demon aren't you?" Moka asked and Vergil nodded.

„My name is Vergil Leonidas, I am current king of the Demon World." Vergil said.

„Eeeeh?!" Lucy kind of asked as she never heard of this but Erza placed hand on her shoulder.

„Calm down, this isn't time for asking any qustions and there i no need for asking any question, Vergil is son of previos king so that makes him king." Erza said and Lucy nodded.

„King? Why is king in the Human world?" Moka asked once he recovered from the shock, mage in front of him was not only a demon but king of Demon World.

„Demon World changed, I took that title but in order for demons and humans to interact with each other in friendly ways it's something I am supposed to do, well that's something I should say anyway that's not the reason. I wanted to stay here and Demon World changed, title of king is there for few reasons, one is to continue worshiping Leonid, then there is the fact that having king is something that demons are used to have, it's because of king existing that demons live in peace and last reason is duty of the king to help his people in every possible way. However Demon World is ruled by The Order of Demon World which consists of five members." Vergil explained.

„I understand, then we... we can finally return to back to our home?" Moka asked much to Vergil's surprise.

„You want to return?" Blaiddmon asked.

„Yes, we all wanted to go home, to our real home, however we'd also like to keep visiting this world. Can we still do that?" Bobo asked.

„Of course you can, don't worry about power needed to open the portal. Right now there are two rebuilt towns and more are being rebuilt so you'll have a place to stay, also in eavry twon there is special builing which uses Orihalcons as power source. From those buildings you can go into Human World as long as you pass security and you'll get device that will return you to Demon World once you feel like it." Vergil said.

„Thank you, king." Moka simply said as he went back into his house and soon returned with box which he handed to Vergil.

„Why are you giving this to me?" Vergil asked.

„None of us can use it, but you can, please accept it." Bobo said and Vergil oppened the box as his eyes widened.

„This is... Demon's Shriek..." Vergil muttered as Blaiddmon's eyes widened.

„Thank you... for giving us second chance and for giving this to me." Vergil thanked Nephilims who smiled at their king.

„Cheers to king of our world, Vergil Leonidas!" Villagers cheered as Vergil looked at them with happy smile on his face.

„We never hated demons... we were simply scared that we would endure same thing our ancestors did, but now that you came here and told us that we are wolcomed to returned we are all happy." Bobo told him and Vergil nodded.

„I'm happy that I came here, I'll make sure everything is ready for you to return, portal will be opened whenever you want with this." Vergil said as he gave Bobo packed Orihalcon.

„With this you can open portal, you can do it by simply unpacking Orihalcon and placing it on the ground." Vergil said.

„Thank you, we will remember this." Bobo said.

-Tommorow-

Team Natsu boarded on pirate ship that Erza arrived on and after some time they finally returned back to Magnolia although Natsu and Gray weren't happy because of punishment they were going to recieve and Lucy wanted to know what it is while Vergil had small smirk on his face as he knew that nothing serious will happen since they still had S-class mage with them. However they heared wishpers and noticed that cityzens had looked that said that they felt bad for them for some reason. Vergil looked toward their guild and his eyes widened.

„Blaiddmon Happy help me out, we have to get there fast!" He shouted as Blaiddmon transformed into his **Demon Trigger** form and carried Gray on his back and Erza's things in his arms while Happy flew with Natsu along with Erza and Lucy who holded onto Vergil's arms. Once they arriver in front of their guild they saw that it was heavely demaged.

„What happened here?" Natsu asked.

„Who did this?" Erza wondered.

„Forget that, more importantly. Is everyone else alright?" Vergil exclaimed.

Galuna Island Arc – Finished

**_Well that's it for this chapter I'm sorry for kind of late update but I was busy so I couldn't write this and it takes me much longer to write chapters now since I have to watch episodes and all that, but chapters are much longer then before so I hope you don't mind. Anyway about Vergil's battle with Erza, I couldn't make it any better because Vergil was already exausted so I had to rely on his resolve and Rebellion's power in that one. Gray's battle against Lyon was also changed but I already said that I would't follow plot. As for story about Nephilims I wanted to show that Mundus wasn't the only or first problem of Demon World and to use demos from Galuna Island Arc as good as I could. I also gave few informations about how Demon World works now and I plan on doing something about it later but I don't want to spoil anything. As for Vergil's behaviour toward Nephilims, it's natural for him to act like this, he is king and he needs to take care of his people._**

**_Items like Orihalcon and Demon's Shriek were influenced by items from Devil May Cry 3 just like many other things in this story and Vergil's character all in all. Orihalcon is power source just like it was in the game and Demon's Shriek is certain item with it's name changed because I like this one better and in order to keep you from knowing what it is so that you can't figure out how am I going to use it._**

**_Next Arc – Phantom Lord Arc_**

**_Next Chapter – Fairies VS Phantom_**

**_P.S. This chapter was already posted, however once I noticed that techniques weren't bolded I decided to delete it and change it._**


	7. Fairies VS Phantom

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for review.**_

_**Before I start new chapter I decided to further develope Vergil's character by adding certain lines he will say before or during fight, just like Natsu's „I'm all fired up" line. So I decided to add five lines. First and second one are for the beginning of the battle „Let's rock." and „Come and get me.". Third is when he is dissapointed or bored „Is that it?". Fourth is when he decides to take battle as seriosly as he can or when he is getting angry „I've had enough." And fifth is when he is furious and fight turns into kill or be killed type of battle „You shall die." So I hope that you won't mind if I give him this kind of development at this point, however I could say that I'm still developing final details of Vergil's personallity, so it's nothing big but I guess taunts if I can call them like that are something that will make his character at least a little bit more believeble.**_

Arc 5 – Phantom Lord Arc

Chapter 7 – Fairies VS Phantom

Team Natsu stood in front of their guild which now had multiply giant iron rods impaled through it.

„What in the world here?" Erza questioned.

„Phantom..." Mira said and Vergil turned around along with everyone but Natsu.

„Mira... thank goodness." Vergil breathed out a sigh of relief, if she was uninjured that meant that everyone was fine since Mira was always the last person to leave the guild.

„What did you just say?" Gray asked and furious Natsu turned his head toward Mira.

„Did you say Phantom?" He said with his anger being supressed as much as it could be.

„I hate to say it, but they got us." Mira said as she silently lead the group into Fairy' Tail's first basement floor and Vergil's sensitive ears picked up comments from Jet, Droy and Levy and much to his displesure Levy didn't sound confident about attacking Phantom and he had to admit anger that boiled inside of him was almost if not equal to Natsu's.

„Yo, welcome back!" Somewhyt drunk Makarov greeted them much to Vergil's annoyance.

„We've returned." Erza replied and Vergil snapped.

„Old Man don't you understand this situation?! Stop drinking and do something! Guild has been busted up we have to pay them back for that!" He snapped much to surprise of everyone around him, and albeit silently almost entire guild prayed that he won't get as furious as he was during that Mira's accident. With exception of course being Mira and Lucy who weren't present at the time to see Vergil's anger, Natsu who shared Vergil's opinion, Makarov who was rather relaxed and Erza who knew that Vergil's anger was still small when compared to the last time.

„Calm down Vergil. This is nothing to worry about. Phantom, this is everything those half-wits got. Attacking guild when noone was around? Who'd take plesure in that?" Makarov said while he continued drinking.

„So that's why noone was injured, I guess it's small thing to be thankful for." Erza said calmly however this didn't calm neither Vergil nor Natsu down.

„If they can only menage sneak attack then we shouldn't even give those bastard the time of day." Mkarov said and Natsu punched wall resuting in it cracking a bit while Vergil clenched his fists.

„This isn't right man! I won't be satasfied until we go and crush those bastards!" Natsu exclaimed.

„This discussion is over. Until uptairs is repaired we'll take requests from here." Makarov told them.

„This isn't time for requests!" Vergil complained.

„Natsu Vergil! I've had enough of you two!" Makarov scolded them and spanked Lucy while Mira got slightly angry. Vergil did his best to calm down as much as he can while Makarov left, however seing that he won't be able to calm down while staying in the guild Vergil left.

„I'll go after him in case he ends up deciding to attack Phantom." Blaiddmon said and went after Vergil.

-That night-

Levy, Jet and Droy walked down the street unaware that someone was watching them. They suddenly heard something from behind them and turned around just to see iron club going toward them and before they could react someone caught it.

„Black Steel Gajeel if I remember it right. I have to pay you back for busting up our guild."

„Vergil-nii/Vergil!" Levy Jet and Droy cheered as they saw white haired demon in front of them.

„Dark Slayer huh? This will be interesting." Gajeel said with evil grin as he pulled his hand back and prepared to fight.

„Come and get me." Vergil taunted.

Music – Fairy tail OST – Shishi No Hoshi Rei

Vergil wasted no time as he pucnhed Gajeel with **Darkness Dragon's Iron Fist** Gajeel stepped back a bit before firing **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**, however he wasn't attempting to hurt Vergil but to hurt Team Shadow Gear if Vergil dodged his attack. However because Vergil saw right through it he blocked Gajeel's attack with **Darkness Dragon's Guard**, still one of lances went though and stabbed Vergil's left leg only slightly above ankle. Gajeel smirked but Vergil took lance out of his leg and with only slight change in speed dashed toward Gajeel and slashed his swords toward **Iron Dragon Slayer** who blocked them by truning his hands into iron.

Vergil decided to continue his assault as he let go of Rebellion for slight moment and unleashed **Demon Uppercut** on Gajeel's exposed stomach before planting his knee straight into **Dragon Slayer's** face and finished his assault with **Rising Sun**. However Vergil knew that this won't be enough and was about to attack once again however Gajeel used **Iron Dragon's Roar** and Vergil had no other option but to use his own **Roar **which left him rather exausted, however unlike last time he used it Vergil now felt that only third of his energy was used on that **Roar** and given the fact that it was equal to Gajeel's it was good thing.

Seeing that he doesn't have any other option Gajeel used **Iron Dragon's Scales** to power up both his defense and offense and dashed toward Vergil in attempt to punch **Darkness Dragon Slayer** however Vergil blocked it and attacked with punch of his own, however it dealt no demage to Gajeel's now powered up body. **Two Dragon Slayers** stepped back and used **Darkness Dragon's Roar** and Iron **Dragon's Roar **in the same time, their **Roars** were equal for certain amount of time however Vergil's **Roar** reached it's limits and Gajeel's **Iron Dragon's Roar** hit Vergil causing multiply brieses on demon's body.

After brief catch of breath Vergil backed away and used **Darkness Dragon's Eruption**, however instead of stepping back Gajeel went after Vergil causing said demon to be unable to counter Gajeel's **Iron Dragon's Sword **which cut deep into Vergil's left shoulder and it would have cut even deeper if it wasn't for Vergil blocking it with Rebellion which was also used in Vergil's last attempt to stop Gajeel. Vergil slashed his sword toward surprised Gajeel and due to powering his sword up with every las bit of his power made deep cut on gajeel's chest. But demage was still to much as Vergil fell down on the ground only few seconds after Gajeel stepped back.

„Vergil-nii!" Levy screamed while Jet and Droy watched in horror as once strongest mage of Fairy Tail lost. Still Gajeel wasn't satisfied as he stepped back and attacked Team Shadow Gear with yet another **Iron Dragon's Roar**, smoke engulfed entire area as Gajeel let out sinister laugh.

Music ends

„Be thankful to Dark Slayer, his resistance is what's going to save you from spending night on the tree." Gajeel laughed and left completely sure that everyone in Team Shadow Gear is injured. Unkown to him they were protected by Vergil who menaged to Flash Step in front of them just in time to take full power of Gajjel's attack.

„Vergil-nii!" levy exclaimed in horror as she ran toward now unconscious demon.

„Droy we have to take him to the hospital, help Levy to do that. I'll go and find Master." Jet said and Droy nodded as he and Levy carefully picked injured Vergil up before quickly heading toward hospital.

„How could they do this? Why did you have to fight Vergil-nii?" Levy whispered through her tears.

-Half an hour later-

Almost every Fairy Tail mage was in front of hospital waiting for their Master while selected number of mages stood by still unconscious demon.

Mira cried with her mouth being covered by her hands while Elfman who did his best to control his anger was trying to comfort her, Levy was still crying as she looked down unable to look at Mira or Vergil, Lucy and Happy cried while Gray and Erza struggled to hold back their anger however Natsu and Blaiddmon showed it clearly as both of Natsu's fist found themselves engulfed in flames while Blaiddmon couldn't control his power and was already in his **Demon Trigger** form. Makarov came in and seeing one of his children beaten and unconscious far more then he could imagine was last drop.

„I can take our guild being reduced into nothing, but no parent will stand still when someone hurts his child!" Makarov breathed ou and broke his staff making Lucy flinch.

„To war!" Makarov furiously breathed out as his magic power bursted out of him.

-Next Morning - Magnolia Town-

Lucy, Levy and Mira sat by Vergil's bed while others left to fight against Phantom.

„Levy... don's worry, I know you blame yourself, but it's Vergil who decided to interrupt and think about it if you three were hurt Vergil probably couldn't face you again. You know how he acts, he is reckless and ready to fight against anyone if that would mean that his friend would be safe. He did same thing for me four years ago remember?" Mira tried to cheer Levy up.

„I know, but if I tried to help him, then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be so injured..." Levy said.

„I... I don't know Vergil as much as you two do, but I think he would get distrackted if someone was fighting along with him, he would most likely end up paying more attention to those who fight on his side then to those who he fights against. At least that's what I think how he is." Lucy said and Mira smiled.

„You are right, he is overprotective but that's who he is, that's just one of the reasons I... uh never mind, anyway this is another reason for everyone trusts him so much, if he is around only thing that will prevent him from preventing someone he holds dear from getting hurt is if he is unconscious or unable to do that." Mira said and Levy smiled.

„That's Vergil-nii for you alright." She chuckled slightly.

-Oak town-

Natsu busted straight into Phantom's building.

„I don't care who it is! Bring it on!" Natsu announced.

Music – Fairy tail OST – Fairy tail Main Theme

Fairy Tail mages had upper hand from the beginning with Natsu's furious fire based attacks, Erza's Requiping and armor, Gray's Ice-make and perfect combinations and teamwork displayed by smaller groups of Fairy tail mages as Phantom Lord mages fell down one after another. Even Happy defeated some mages while furious Blaiddmon beated them mercilessly in his **Demon Trigger** form when Makarov used his **Titan Magic** to become gigantic.

„Monster!" One of Phantom Lord's mages shouted.

„That's right and you injured that monsters child. Do you think any human law can save you from my wrath!" Makarov told them as he effortlessly defated any opposing mage that dared to stand in his way.

„Jose! Show yourself!" Makarov called out and soon headed toward top floor where he belived that Jose was, however that's when Gajeel came down.

„Prepare trash. Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-sama will now face you." Gajeel said but before he could react he was hit by **Darkness Wave** which sent him flying and from below he soon felt Blaiddmon's second technique, **Earth Pillar** hit his back as enraged demon punched him straight into his face, however Gajeel turned his leg into iron club and kicked Blaiddmon who was sent back and ended up as Natsu's floor mat.

„Gajeel!" Natsu shouted before punching Gajeel with flaming fist.

„I am Fairy Tail's **Fire Dragon Slayer**. Prepare to pay for what you did to Vergil! Blaiddmon leave this fight to me, I know you are angry but this fight is mine." Natsu told still furious demon who scowled.

„Fine but beat him down." Blaiddmon said and Natsu nodded. Battle between Natsu and Gajeel was eventually stopped by Makarov falling down in weakened state, this ended up causing Fairy Tail mages to retreat with exceptions being Natsu who heard that Lucy was kidnapped and Happy and Blaiddmon who followed him.

-About an hour later-

„Blaiddmon how much longer until we reach her?" Natsu asked now smaller demon who used Ki Sense to track Lucy.

„Just a little longer but she is with Jose, this could be bad, wait a second she is moving." Blaiddmon panicked as he felt that Lucy started moving and she was moving toward the ground, that's when they saw Lucy falling down.

„Natsu!" She screamed and Natsu started running as fast as he could.

„Lucy!" He shouted as he menaged to catch Lucy before she fell on the ground, albeit his face was buried between her breasts.

„You are too reckless, how did they capture you?" Natsu asked.

„I menaged to convince Mira-san and Levy-chan to go and get some rest while I watch over Vergil, however when I got out to get some things for Vergil when he wakes up I was attacked by Phantom's mages." She explained and Blaiddmon nodded.

„Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Blaiddmon told her as Natsu and Happy debated over attacking Jose.

„I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Lucy apologized and this caused Natsu and Happy to look at her confused as tears threatened to fall down her face.

„This is all... This is all my fault... But I still want to be in the guild... I love Fairy Tail!" She told them as she cried.

„Of course you can still be in the guild. What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

„Lucy..." Happy said.

„Natsu let's go home." Happy said and Natsu nodded.

„Can you stand up?" Worried Blaiddmon asked and Lucy just continued crying.

„I'll carry you on my back, okay?" Natsu asked.

„Come on Lucy, now you are making Natsu cry." Happy said in attem to cheer Lucy up.

„No I'm not!" Natsu defended himself as he carried Lucy to their guild.

-After some time in the guild-

Lucy told them about how she ran away from home and that it was her father who caused everything, however Natsu cheered her up by while Gray and Elfman did their best to make her feel better. While they were doing that Blaiddmon sat next to Cana who tried to find Mystogan, albeit in vain.

„It's no use, I can't tell where Mystogan is." Cana said as Mira sighed.

„I see, too bad." Mira said.

„If their aim is Lucy then they'll attack again." Blaiddmon said.

„We've got a lot of injured people. This doesn't look good." Cana added.

„Master is gravely injured, we don't know where Mystogan is and Vergil is unable to help us. You are the only one we can count on, please Laxus come and help us. Fairy Tail is in crisis." Mira asked for Laxus' help.

„Serves those two right, Old Man got himself into this why should I help him out?" Laxus said.

„Their target is Lucy, one of us." Blaiddmon told him.

„Lucy? That new one. Tell her that is she becomes my woman I'll gladly help her." Laxus said.

„I can't believe you." Cana breathed out but before Laxus could say anything else Mira broke lacrima.

„Mira..." Blaiddmon muttered.

„I can't believe him. Is that person really member of Fairy Tail? If that case I'll fight." Mira said through tears and somewhere hand twitched.

„What are you saying?" Cana argued.

„Even if I could have stayed with Lucy I didn't and she ended up getting caught." Mira said.

„You can't you'll only get in other's way with the way you are now. Even if you were once S-class yourself." Cana said as Mira continued crying .

-With Erza-

„Master is absent. No Laxus, Mystogan... Vergil is too injured to fight, even with regeneration that his demonic powers give him there is no way he can continue fighting... There are to many injured. Will it be impossible to continue fighting?" Erza thought as she leaned her clenched fists on the wall.

„If I had only went with him, or used **Ki Sense** to see if anyone's fighting while Vergil fought against Gajeel... Pathetic! This is my fault!" She thought as she punched the wall when she felt ground shaking, soon along with rest of the guild she got out only to see Phantom's building moving toward them.

„This is how they will attack?! I didn't predict this!" Erza said while she stood slightly in front of Mira.

Phantom Lord prepared to fire Jupiter as Erza ran in front of entire guild.

„Erza!" Mira called out but Erza **Requiped** in her **Adamantine Armor**.

„I won't let you tuch the guild!" She announced.

„It's **Adamantine Armor**!" Happy shouted.

„Does she intent to block it?" Bisca asked.

„I don't care how much crazy defensive power that amor gives her it's still crazy!" Alzack shouted.

„Don't do it Erza you'll die!" Wakaba warned her but Erza ignored every warning.

„Don't worry she won't die." Blaiddmon told them.

„Get down!" She told everyone but much to her shock before anyone could react she was pushed back.

_**That's it for this chapter, I decided to stop here for certain reasons.**_

_**Next Chapter – Element 4**_


	8. Element 4 (Rewriten)

_**Answers on reviews:**_

_**kingchuki4 – Thank you for reviews. I love the name you gave to VergilxMira pairing, Mirgil I seriously love it and thank you for kind words they mean a lot to me. As for Vergil being part of tower of heaven arc, my answer is yes and this goes for every other arc. Vergil and Blaiddmon are part of Team Natsu now so they will face everything Team Natsu faced in Mashima's work but with smaller or bigger changes as you have seen so far.**_

_**blazeinferno – Once again thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked last chapter.**_

_**All right I'm all fired up to write new chapter! This is bad... I'm starting to sound like Natsu.**_

Chapter 8 – Element 4 (Rewriten)

Erza was ready to take on Jupiter's cannon when she was pushed back and her place was taken by white haired demon.

„Vergil!" Erza exclaimed in pure shock.

„I knew it, you are simply too stuborn to stay down when we need you the most." Blaiddmon muttered.

„Vergil, real man knows when to ignore his wounds and protect others!" Elfman happily said as he saw that their friend was back and ready to fight, well at least they thought he was ready to fight.

„Wait a second he still can't block Jupiter!" Cana realized and Gray turned toward her.

„So that means..." Gray said slowly as everyone finally realized that Vergil was in even worse position then Erza who at least had her armor.

„Vergil get back!" Erza ordered and Blaiddmon tried to reach Vergil but Mira stopped him.

„Mira? What are you doing?" Blaiddmon asked almost snapping at her but tears in her eyes stopped him.

„I can feel his energy, he doesn't intend to use magic power to block it and he is still far to injured, even if his coat is covering it, but please believe in him, he can do this, I know he can." Mira said and Blaiddmon calmed down.

Music – Devil May Cry 3 OST – Divine Hate

„She is right Blaiddmon, Erza. I don't want to hear complains, guild needs you Erza, I can't fight against Pantom's mages, although I could fight against Jose, but you can do both. I'll have to use forbidden technique though, but I hope you understand." Vergil said as raw power engulfed his body and pushed Erza back as Blaiddmon's eyes widened.

„I challange the laws of nature and life..." Vergil began incantation, in the same time Phantom was about to fire Jupiter.

„By summoning power of destruction..." He finished incantation and by now Erza was pushed back to first lines of Fairy Tail mages as Phantom fired Jupiter.

„**Magna Blast**!" Vergil shouted as huge red and orange wave collided with Jupiter, much to surprise of both Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail's members two waves were equal but that was as much as Vergil could do as **Magna Blast** began injuring his right hand. However after quick decision to keep going until Jupiter is stopped Vergil pushed forward. Few moments later huge explosion was created as both Jupiter and **Magna Blast** died out however Vergil's right arm was now bleeding, albeit he saw it as rather small price for keeping everyone safe.

Music ends

„Whoa... he stopped it." Macao said.

„Blaiddmon is Vergil really weaker then before, stopping Jupiter with those wounds... Isn't that something he could have done before he lost his power?" Elfman asked but worried expresion on said demon's face made Elfman slightly unwilling to hear any answer.

„**Magna Blast** is one of forbidden techniques, even for demons like Vergil or Mundus those techniques are forbidden for reason, because every single one of them comes with price. Price for using **Magna Blast** is moderately injured part of body which was used for channeling technique, in Vergil's case right arm and losing ability to use maic power for next 24 hours. To make matters worse these techniques don't use user's power but his or hers life force so using more then three forbidden techniques would kill almost anyone." Blaiddmon explained as he noticed that Vergil menaged to walk to them with some help from Gray. Two demons exchanged glances before Mira took Gray's position and helped Vergil to get inside of the guild.

„Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Gray asked as he Erza and Elfman prepared to follow Natsu who already left to destroy Jupiter.

„Yes, I need to help others and Erza will join you soon so I doubt you'll need me there." Blaiddmon told them as he transformed into **Demon Trigger** form and prepared to take on Jose's Shades.

„Knowing what is better for others is also man." Elfman cheered Blaiddmon up as he ran after Gray and Erza.

-With Vergil-

„_This is getting bad, I know we can defeat Element 4 and Gajeel, but Jose is still our main problem, I have enough strenght to move, in about 20 minutes I'll recover enough to put up at least some sort of a fight._" Vergil thought as he lied on one of the tables when he suddenly heard light footsteps, he turned his head toward Mira who just finished sending Lucy away, Mira took oe of the chairs and sat down by Vergil's right side.

„Are you alright?" Vergil asked with corncern.

„I'm supposed to ask that..." She muttered.

„I'm not talking about that, I can see that you are alright in that way. You cried..." He pointed out and Mira's eyes widened, sometimes she wondered how could he know so much about her and had so much influence on her mood, yet she was unable to admit her feeling to him or to at least make him stop being so reckless.

„It was nothing..." She tried to hide but he saw right through it.

„You know, I never liked it when you tried to hide something from me. Mira, I am your... friend... you can tell me what's wrong." He said unaware that friend was last thing she wanted to hear, but she was unaware that he also didn't feel like using that word.

„I give up, it was Laxus..." She gave in and deep inside Vergil wasn't that surprised.

„What did that bastard do?" Vergil tried to ask as calmly as he could.

„He just refused to help, that's all. It's nothing to get worked up about." She tried to calm him down but he moved his now bandaged right hand toward her and took her left hand. His action made her blush slightly.

„If it's you then it's not nothing to me. Is it that hard to see? That I care about you?" He asked her in soft voice and her blush deepened.

„I know, I care about you too, so please stop being so reckless." She asked although she knew she was asking for impossible.

„I guess that it won't hurt if I rest for a week or two after this is over, who knows maybe we can go on a dinner or something. That is if you want to." He suggested as Mira looked at him.

„Who are you and what did you do to my Vergil?" Mira asked almost too loud and Vergil blinked few times at her reaction.

„Since when are you using possesive adjectives with my name?" He joked before letting out a small laugh.

„Prove that it's you." Mira demanded as she refused to accept that she just said what she just said.

„You really got on my nerves for thinking that you could handle demons when we first met." He said and she finally blushed and looked away.

„You still didn't answer to me when it comes to that dinner." He pointed out.

„Let's just concentrate on the battle..." She tried to avoid subject and much to her delight Vergil closed his eyes and decided to sleep for a bit.

„_Just five minutes left until Jupiter fires again._" Mira thought.

-With Natsu-

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Natsu's Theme

Natsu was trying to fight against Totomaru, mage who has ability to control fire however Natsu being Natsu refused to give up. Natsu attacked with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**, however just like before Totomaru menaged to control it and save himself, but Natsu powered up his flames causing flames to end up burning Totomaru.

„You were able to control my flames earlier, but let me tell you one thing, these are my flames and I'll be the only one who can control them, **Fire Dragon's Eruption**!" Natsu attacked once again and because of power his flames produced Natsu caused Totomaru to back away.

„This isn't over!" Totomaru announced but it was already over from the moment Natsu regained control over his flames, now it was only matter of time until Natsu got close enough. Natsu attacked with **Fire Dragon's Talons** but Totomaru kept his distance. Totomaru used **Rainbow Fire** however Natsu ate it without any problem and used **Fire Dragon's Inferno** to finish his battle and then **Fire Dragon's Roar** to destroy Jupiter which was about to fire again.

Music ends

„You did it Natsu!" Happy happily exclaimed and Natsu grinned, however Phantom's headquarters transformed into Super Mage Giant Phantom MK 2, needless to say transformation gave Natsu his usual motion sickness. Not to long after that Gray, Elfman and Erza.

„Natsu if you are a man you should make cars sick!" Elfman shouted as he saw Natsu struggling with his sickness.

„Forget about that for now, we have to find and defeat other S-class mages before we can even think about facing Jose." Erza told them.

„Not that I mind but why are you in such a hurry?" Gray asked.

„Use your **Ki Sense** for once! They are preparing to use **Abyss Break** from what I can fell we have about 10 minutes left until it activates so we have to hurry anyway." Erza told them and three mages nodded as they continued on thier own.

-Outside of Fairy Tail guild few minutes later-

Mira, transformed in Lucy left the building in hopes that she could buy some time for her friends.

„Hey, Mira! What are you doing?!" Cana called out as she noticed Mira.

„Don't! It's dangerous!" Alzack warned her but she refused to listen.

„_Damn it Mira why do you have to act just like Vergil from time to time? I thought that you were paying attention to what is dangerous and what not in that relationship of yours!_" Blaiddmon cursed in his thoughts as he tried to fight his way to Mira.

„You are looking for me right?! I'm here stop this!" Mira announced but Jose saw right through her plan.

„Begone! Damn imposter." Jose said.

„_How powerless am I truly?_" Mira wondered as tears fell down once again and that was something certain, now woken up, demon didn't like seeing.

Magic circle appeared under Mira and was about to teleport her when she felt herself being carried few meters away from it. Vergil menaged to get up and as quickly as he could he rushed toward Mira which explained why she was now in his arms, safe from magic circle and hopefully any other potential dangers.

„And you are saying that I am reckless..." Vergil muttered.

„Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Mira apologized while she fully realized that he still held her in his arms even though she was safe now.

„How am I supposed not to wake up when you are about to do something dangerous?"

„Like you have any right to scold me!" She snapped at him but before they could continue loud explosion interrupted them as they saw Elfman getting trapped in Sol's **Merci La Vie**.

„Elfman! Vergil we have to help him I can't lose him!" Mira shouted and Vergil nodded.

„Blaiddmon help us out with this!" He called out and Blaiddmon flew to them as soon as he could. Vergil tightened his hold on Mira as Blaiddmon flied toward Elfman.

„Why are you letting Mira go with us?!" Blaiddmon snapped.

„You know just as well as i do that she wants and needs to help Elfman, I can't let something stand in her way and don't worry I'll protect her with my life, no mater who is my opponent." Vergil assured him.

„Sometimes I wonder if you will ever think twice efore doing something reckless, honestly you never say what are consequences of your actions, I know you are telling me what's going to happen to you from time to time and I know that you don't want us to worry but stop acting like this! If you want to protect others then feel free to do it but what is the point of us trusting you to keep us safe when you don't trust us with your life!" Blaiddmon screamed with anger filling every single one of his words much to Mira's disbelief and Vergil's shock.

„You and I are going to talk about this when this is over and we are going to talk a lot." Blaiddmon told him and then let go of duo once they were only slightly above the ground and in front of Elfman.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Champion Of Magic

„I'm going back, I need to help others." Blaiddmon told them as he flew away.

„Vergil Leonidas-sama and Mirajane Strauss-sama, too bad you are both weakened now." Sol told them but Mira ignored him.

„Elfman! I can't lose you too! We promised that we will live for Lisanna!" Mira tried to reach her brother and he started flinching albeit it was not enough to set him free so Vergil used opportunity that was granted to him due to Sol underestimating them and unched said mage in the face. This caused his spell to weaken and Elfman was free.

„Elfman! Listen to me I already told you once but I guess you need to hear it again if you can't accept your power then you'll never be able to use it to it's full extent! You are man aren't you?!" Vergil shouted and Elfman's power went up as he finally achieved **Full-body Take Over: Beast Soul**. With now transformed Elfman battle was easy as Sol fainted after few furious punches from Elfman.

Elfman approached his sister and hugged her while slowly releasing his transformation.

Music ends

„I'm sorry, nee-chan, I'm sure you didn't want to see this again but I needed to become stronger in order to protect you." Elfman said and Mira returned a hug.

„It's all right, back then you also desperately tried to protect us." She said as two separated and Elfman looked at Vergil.

„Good job Elfman. I knew you could do it." Vergil said with proud smile, Mira then turned around and looked toward magic seal and realized something.

„It slowed down..." She muttered and Vergil looked at where she was looking.

„I see, it needs four elements, so with at least one member of Element 4 defeated it slowed down." He confirmed Mira's current thoughts.

„Actually two are defeated, Natsu defeated one like a real man." Elfman told them.

„So who else is here?" Vergil asked.

„Gray and Erza, I can sense Gray's magic and he is not alone, that means he is about to fight someone and Erza is getting closer to another opponent. Natsu and Happy are heading tward someone with extremely powerful and evil magic, probably Jose." Mira told them.

„Only problem is Jose, other two members of Element 4 probably don't stand a chance against Erza as for Gray I'm sure he can defeat whoever he faces as long as it's not Jose." Vergil said.

„Those two are real men."

„Elfman... Erza is a woman." Mira pointed out.

-With Gray-

„Sorry but I don't care even if it's a woman or even a child, I won't go easy on someone who hurt my friends." Gray said to member of Element 4 Rain Woman Juvia Lockser, but instead of attacking Juvia turned around.

„R-Really. Then, Juvia gives up. Goodbye." She said as she began walkig away.

„Whoa, whoa whoa there! What the heck! Oi stop! Stop this giant!" Gray shouted as he ran after her.

„Juvia wants to make him her's." Juvia wishpered to herself.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Gray's theme

„Juvia can no longer hold herself back! **Water Lock**!" Juvia announced as she trapped Gray in her water, however Gray froze it and broke free.

„He esaped Juvia's **Water Lock** on his own?!" Juvia asked herself as her feelings for Gray grew stronger.

„Bastard, attacking like that." Gray said an used **Ice-make: Lance** to attack Juvia, however his attack went right through her.

„What?!"

„Juvia's body is made from water, Juvia cannot be defeated. Juvia requests that you bring Lucy Hearfilia to me." Juvia requested.

„Lucy is our friend. I won't let you take her evn if I die." Gray told her and due to Juvia misunderstanding friendship for love she became furious and announced that Lucy shall not be forgiven. Juvia's water became hot and moved much faster as Gray found himself being in position that didn't allow his **Creation Magic** to keep up so he dodged Juvia's attacks one after another, until he finally menaged to freeze water, but before he could freeze Juvia she jumped and dodged his attack.

However Gray was far from finished as he used **Ice-make: Gauntlets** to attack Juvia whose body turned into water once Gray's fist connected with it, but Gray used his magic more as an diversion then anything else as he finally defeated Juvia with **Ice-Make: Geyser**. Gray's attack sent Juvia flying and she was bound to face quick death if it wasn't for Gray who caught her hand and saved her from falling. Albeit Juvia ended up developing feeling for Gray yet another Phantom mage was defeated.

Music ends

- With Erza- _**(This one will be quick, after all giving Erza troubles with Aria would be insult, she in far better state then she was in original storyline, she was powered up during first Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer story and even in original she defeated Aria without any problem.)**_

Erza faced Aria, last member of Element 4 who now had his eyes opened in order to face Erza with everything he had.

„Come Titania, this magic sucks life itself! Zero!" Aria said as he activated his magic however Erza gripped her sword and powered it up with her magic.

„Villian! Is human's life so worthless to you?" Erza said as she cut through Aria's magic before she quickly defeated him with now much faster Stinger. With that every member of Element 4 was defeated. Erza was about to go after Jose however he was the one who came to her as she prepared to fight against him.

-With Natsu and Happy-

Natsu sensed Lucy's energy along with Gajeel's and ran toward them as fast as he could and once he felt that he was right under huge room where Lucy was held he jumped and in stream of fire appeared in front of blonde girl. Fight between two Dragon Slayers was about to begin.

-With Erza and Jose-

Before battle could even start Erza felt three familiar presences approaching her and not too long after that Mira, Gray, Elfman and Vergil who she honestly didn't expect to see so soon arrived to help her fight against Jose.

_**That's it for this chapter, I hope that this rewriten version of previous chapter 8 is better.**_

_**Anyway about Vergil being back in the battle so soon well it's actually logical. Erza was back after she took Jupiter, although she was weakened but still she returned, so I don't see why Vergil couldn't do the same. But that's not the only reason. While I created Vergil I was highly influenced by Devil May Cry anime and games especially character from third game, who is also named Vergil, and I was slightly influenced by Dante, the main character, anyway in the games and anime Dante can heal from any wound as long as weapon isn't still in his body so it would be almost if not entirely impossible to kill him and since Dante is also devil or demon or however you want to call him (half-demon/devil if you want to be precise) I decided that Vergil (this Vergil) can also have fast regeneration abilities, albeit not even close to Dante's. Many other things were influenced by Devil May Cry but I repeat only influenced, I mean almost every single writer (fanfiction writer or writer in true meaning of that word) or manga artist was influenced by someone before him or her so I don't see any problem in my Vergil being created under influence of some other things.**_

_**Next Chapter – Fairy Law**_


	9. Fairy Law

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for your review and I guess I agree with that about Vergil being more like Dante. Vergil (Devil May Cry) influenced this Vergil in terms of power, certain techniques, in certain outfits, although this Vergil has more of a Dante's protective personality (this is in my opinion questionable because if you played Devil May Cry 3 in one of the last cutscenes Vergil being cold and rutheless bastard is something I can't say is truth and this is further proved in Devil May Cry 1. In DMC 3 Vergil let Dante cut and defeat him, action that proved that he loved and cared about his younger brother, as for DMC 1 Nelo Angelo, in other words Vergil stopped himself from most likely hurtingor even killing Dante when he saw Dante's half of Perfect Amulet. But with this being mine opinion I guess that there will always be someone who doesn't agree.) **_

_**Now I'm honestly sorry for not updating but I was busy and I also wanted to rewrite last chapter and update it along with this one, so I hope you'll read chapter 8 once again. Anyway I've been thinking about what to do with Vergil's relationship with Juvia, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow and later with members of Sabertooth, although I have some ideas for everyone I'd like to hear your opinions and see if I find them better then mine. Also I'm going to present something to you in the end of this chapter, something that I decided to add in order to try to improve stories I write.**_

Chapter 9 – Fairy Law

-At Porlyusica's house-

Makarov finally woke up and prepared to leave Porlyusica's house.

„You are going to your death." She told him but h refused to listen.

„I'm just doing my job as a parent and after all if I don't go there that idiot Vergil is bound to do something stupid, same goes for Natsu."

„Vergil? Isn't he seriously injured?"

„He is, but you should know by now that he isn't one of those who need a lot of time to recover, even if he is weakened he will fight with everything he has. That's something we all know and we also know that he will only end up injuring himself even further if I or someone else doesn't interfere." Makarov told her as he left.

„It seems that in this case child took after his parent, honestly you have no right to scold him about that." Porlyusica said.

-Fairy Tail Vs Jose-

Battle has began shortly after Vergil and others arrived to help Erza, however Jose's enourmous magic power and experiance proved to be overwhelming as he took out both Gray and Elfman within few moments thus leaving Vergil, Erza and Mira to face him.

„Mira you should help Elfman and Gray, if Jose is our opponent we can't let anyone who is unable to fight to stay here." Erza said.

„Same goes for you, Vergil. You are in no condition to fight against someone like Jose." She contiued and Mira frowned as Vergil ignored Erza's words.

„Are you even listening to what we are saying?" Mira asked him.

„You two are trying to act as if this is just a game." He muttered as he noticed that Jose had amused look on his face and was currently carefully listening to every word trio said.

„Wat did you say?! Bastard! Do you even understand how injured you are?! I'm trying to prevent you from hurting yourself and protct our guild! Tell me how is that just a game?!" Erza snapped at him as he pulled demon by his coat.

„Preventing ijuries? Protecting others? That's foolishness." Vergil simply replied as if his word explained everything.

„Foolishness? Vergil..." Mira tried to complain but Vergil interupted her.

„Are you saying that you can defeat Jose on your own? Are you trying to say that you are strong enough to fight this battle on your own?" Vergil asked and Erza let go of him, she knew he had her cornered, because he was right, that's what she wanted to believe, that she was strong enough.

„Erza... fighting aginst Jose on your own would be stupid, deep inside you know that. This is war, in every war both sides are demaged, some are killed, some are injured, that's just how it is. Old Man isn't here and without Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts we have no other choice but to fight with everything we have. I can still move, that means I can still fight. I didn't die two years ago, I don't plan on doing that today either, but I donb't plan on letting you die either." He said and unshethead his swords.

„I understand..." Erza said as two charged at Jose.

-Natsu Vs Gajeel-

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Shishi No Hoshi Rei

Battle between Natsu and Gajeel already began as two **Dragon Slayers** clashed in all out fight. Natsu attempted to punch Gajeel with his flaming fist, however Gajeel countered it with iron club. Still Natsu continued his asault by using **Fire Dragon's Eruption** which Gajeel had to dodge. Gajeel dashed toward Natsu with **Iron Dragon's Sword** as soon as flames died out but Natsu evaded his attacks without much problem, seeing that Gajeel's technique was rather dangerous Natsu defended himself with Fire Dragon's Inferno before punching **Iron Dragon Slayer** straight into his face. To finish his asault Natsu hit Gajeel with **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** which pushed Gajeel back a little bit.

„Don't tell me this is power you used against Vergil? Because if it is I'll start doubting that you really defeated him. Come and fight seriously Black Steel Gajeel!" Natsu challanged and Gajeel used **Iron Dragon's Scales** to power up just like he did against Vergil.

Gajeel dashed and landed strong punch on surprised Natsu who barely had any time to shield his face with his left forearm.

Music ends

-Vergil and Erza VS Jose-

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Mahoukyou No Tabibito

Mira menaged to move two unconscious mages away from battlefield just in time to turn around and see Erza and Vergil attacking Jose. Erza was in her **Black Wing Armor** and she attempted to cut Jose who blocked her attack and tried to push her back but before he could do that Vergil slashed his swords toward him and albeit Jose dodged he still menaged to prevent him from pushing Erza away as two mages continued assaulting Jose with various combinations such as Vergil being used as lure due to Erza's current far superior speed.

However Jose menaged to dodge or block every single attack, in fact with Vergil being extremely weakened Jose had slight upper hand which was confirmed when he hit both Fairy Tail mages with rapid **Dark Beams**, still much to Jose's surprice and annoyance both Vergil and Erza still had strenght to keep going.

„You two can never even hope to win, same goes for that other **Dragon Slayer** of yours. He can't defeat Gajeel." Jose told them.

„Natsu? Can't defeat Gajeel? Don't make me laugh, Natsu is strong, stronger then you think. We all believe in him, in his power. I believe and I know that he can defeat Gajeel. Natsu is getting his power out of his feeling, I believe in him because of strenght that those feelings posses. However now you have to worry about us." Vergil announced.

Vergil looked at Erza with look that she quickly understood and sent him disapproving glance, but seeing that t might be their only chance she gave up and once she slightly nodded he dashed toward Jose as fast as he could. White haired demon faked slashing toward Jose who prepared to block it with his magic, however Vergil threw his sword and punched Jose right into the wall which broke down due to power which was put behind Vergil's punch. Jose however quickly recovered and stepped out once again only to get caught by Vergil from behind. Wizard Saint tried to free himself but Vergil's grip was strong and with both of Jose's hand being held high in the air he couldn't do anything.

„Now Erza!" Vergil shouted and Erza pierced right through flesh with her **Stinger**.

Music ends

-Natsu VS Gajeel-

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Hagane Hakunetsu

Gajeel suddenly had upper hand due to his **Iron Dragon's Scales** but Natsu was never one of those who gave up without a fight as he continued defending himself and from time to time counterattacking Gajeel's fierce attacks. However Natsu finally menaged to land a good hit on Gajeel when he sent **Iron Dragon Slayer **flying with his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** which was followed by quick hanh to hand combat which ocured between the two once Natsu tried to continue his assault and Gajeel menaged to regain his composure.

Two mages backed away from each other and fired their **Roars **which were evenly matched and ended up causing small explosion, when smoke cleared Lucy, Happy and some Phantom mages saw that Natsu had some bruises while Gajeel's scales cracked slightly.

„Let's end this Salamander. There is no room for three Dragon's in this sky." Gajeel said and Natsu began power upping.

„Fine by me, I wanted to pay you back for what you did to Vergil and our guild." Natsu said as his magic power went higher and higher.

„_It's still not enough but soon, soon Iwill be able to use _**Dragon Force**_, for now this is enough._" Natsu thought as gajeel jumped toward him.

„Don't get cocky just because you powered up a bit!" Gajeel told him and their fists clashed as Gajeel's scales on his arm began cracking only to be closely followed by the rest of his scales due to Natsu using **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimison Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist** which completely defeated Gajeel.

Music ends

„It's over, Happy take Lucy from here." Natsu said as blue cat followed his orders and flew away with Lucy.

„Gajeel! How did you learn **Dragon Slayer Magic**? Were you tought by a dragon like me and Vergil?" Natsu asked and two **Dragon Slayers** turned continuation of their little talk into small fight.

-Vergil and Erza VS Jose-

„Vergil!" Mira screamed as she looked at the scene in front of here eyes with pure horror reflected in her eyes, Jose proved to be **Thought Projection** and Erza couldn't stop her technique on time, so now Vergil's guts was pierced by Erza's sword and he was coughing up some blood.

„Damn that... bastard Jose." Vergil muttered as he pulled Erza's now abandoned sword out of his body.

„Sorry Erza, I was careless, I shouldn't have acted like that." He apologized as real Jose stepped out of his hiding place.

„Not bad Fairies, but it's over." Jose told them and Vergil smirked.

„You're wrong, we still have 30 seconds, well that's how much I can use that technique at this point." Vergil replied and Erza, Mira and Jose looked at him slightly confused.

Music – Devil May Cry anime OST – d. m. c.

„Erza, I'm going to leave this figth to you after this half minute, so use it to prepare yourself as much as you can." Vergladviced her and she nodded.

„I challange the laws of nature and reason, by summoning power that is forbidden. **Accelerator**!" Vergil announced as his body bulked up slightly and he dashed toward Jose at far greater speed then Wizard Saint expected, needless to say due to surprise Jose was faced with powerful baragge of punches and kicks until Vergil kicked him and sent him flying only to take his sword and attempt to cut down Phantom Lord's master, however Jose used **Dark Beams** to slow him down and buy time for himself but it was in vain as Vergil menaged to cut Wizard Saint across his chest and even though wound was not deep it was still first noticable wound Jose recieved, but all good things come to an end as30 seconds passed **Accelerator**'s effect disappeared and Vergil fell on his knees.

Music ends

Furious Jose was about to use **Dead Wave** on Vergil but enourmous magic power stopped him.

Music – Fairy Tail OST – Fairy Law Theme

„Jose get away from my child!" Makarov demanded as he fully prepared **Fairy Law**.

„Old Man..." Vergil muttered as he fell down on the ground.

„I'll give you three seconds to bow down and apologize to Fairy Tail." Makarov announced.

„Bow? Apologize? I'll never bow down to someone like you!" Jose said as Makarov finished counting.

„Then be it. **Fairy Law**! Activate!" He said and magic defeated Jose as Vergil smirked at his Master's power.

Music ends

„Good job everyone, let's go home now." Makarov said as Mira helped Vergil to stand up.

_**That's it for this chapter, it's kind of short but I guess it's fine in some sort of a way, also I decided on when to improve vergil's relationship with Mira into that of a real couple, but I'll keep that as a surpice, I can say that it's earlier then I though it would be but I'm not going to say anything else..**_

_**Now for what I said I would present you, there will be two new things I'd like to present you. First one is called: „In Next Chapter You Will Read" which will present few details from next chapter, nothing too important, just few lines that will be used in next chapter. Second one is: „Relationship" which will give you some informations about Vergil's relationship with other characters, sort of like wikipedia.**_

_**-In Next Chapter You Will Read-**_

* * *

„_**I told you we would talk, didn't I?"**_

„_**Yeah, you said that"**_

* * *

„_**Do you have any plans, maybe about taking a trip back to somewhere?"**_

„_**How did you know?"**_

„_**Call it brotherly instinct."**_

* * *

„_**So where do you want to go?"**_

* * *

„_**We never got to do any of this before now did we?"**_

„_**I'm sorry about that, things were just rough in those times."**_

* * *

„_**Why didn't you tell me?"**_

„_**What re you talking about?"**_

„_**Isn't it obvious?"**_

* * *

_**-Relationship- **_

_**I decided to open this with Vergil's relationship with our favorite Fire Dragon Slayer. **_

_**-Vergil and Natsu-**_

_**On Natsu's side Vergil is kind of older brother figure just like for most of mages from those generations. Natsu was one of mages who were trained by Vergil and Natsu wants to fight and one day defeat Vergil in order to become strongest mage of Fairy Tail. Natsu believes in Vergil just like many other mages in Fairy Tail. Natsu would help Vergil out if said demon would need help and is greatful to him for techniques which he learnt during their training.**_

_**On Vergil's side Natsu is more like a younger brother, due to both of them being Dragon Slayers and due to Vergil's reputation as an older brother. Vergil believes in Natsu and Natsu's power of emotions so much that he believes that Natsu an master Dragon Force and just like everyone else in the guild Natsu is one of his precious friends which means that Vergil wouldn't think beforejumping right into figt that Natsu can't fight on his own.**_

_**Next Chapter – Unlocked Feelings**_


End file.
